Broken Yet Beautiful Inside
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: One night can and will change everything. "A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for." - William Shedd
1. Just Friends

**I'm back! YAY! So let me be honest, I tried to take a break from writing for a little bit, BUT then my friend Aislynnrose2010 PMed me with this little plot bunny and she lit my fire, so thank her for the idea if you enojoy this! Also, the past two episodes of Lost Girl Season 2 Episode 20 and 21 have had so much Kenzi and Dyson love and I was just inspired even more to write quickly! So I hope you guys enjoy this new story! **

**Also the title of this story is inspired by two songs that I lurve very much! Broken by Lifehouse and Anywhere but here by safetysuit. If you haven't heard them, check them out! **

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi laughed loudly as she took her last shot for the night. The Dal was just about to close and she was currently being hit on by some cute Fae boy. Kenzi loved the attention, but she knew better than to mess with Fae. She needed a night out, Bo was home with her usual lover, Lauren, and Kenzi was annoyed. She was very very tired of hearing the nightly moans. She and Bo had gotten into just a little tiff earlier it was no big deal she knew they would be fine in the morning but Kenzi had decided she needed to come to the Dal to cool down.

"_I mean doesn't she have her own place Bo?" Kenzi hissed trying her damnest to be quiet since Lauren was on the couch. _

"_Yes she does, but we're together, so she's welcome here as long as she likes." Bo said grabbing up a bottle of water. _

"_I get that BoBo, but all I'm asking is for one night of peaceful sleep." Kenzi said holding her hands up in a begging motion. _

"_Kenzi stop being dramatic." Bo said. _

"_I'm not being dramatic Bo. Damn, I mean can't you go to her place, or like a hotel, that is like the home of hook-ups. Not a motel that's for like nasty hook-ups that involve money and drugs." Kenzi babbled. _

"_Or you could go to a hotel." Bo said rolling her eyes and turning to Lauren. Kenzi glared after her, but instead of starting a bigger argument she decided on grabbing up her jacket and heading out the door. _

Dyson walked into the Dal and immediately sniffed the air, like he was used to doing. He sighed when he smelled Kenzi and sighed even more when he spotted her. Bo had called him thirty minutes ago and asked him to come retrieve Kenzi. She'd filled him in on what had happened and she guessed he'd be a better candidate for coming to get her considering Kenzi might be a little peeved at her. Dyson had agreed and come after her. His eyes went to Trick who was behind the counter cleaning up glasses and stuff. Trick gave him a knowing look and Dyson only smiled as he walked over to Kenzi.

"So my place or yours?" the Fae sitting next to her asked. Dyson smirked and immediately placed himself in between them.

"Neither." He said to the boy. The boy looked him up and down appearing to be sizing him up. Dyson let out a soft growl and the boy nodded his head turning quickly and heading off in the other direction.

"Buzz kill ten o'clock!" Kenzi laughed and waved her hand in the air. She was obviously drunk and he could not help the smile that touched his lips. He was fonder of Kenzi than he was of Bo. Sure he loved them both, but Kenzi was just Kenzi. Small, funny, pretty, with a heck of an attitude and he really enjoyed that about the girl. Not a lot of people took into account how gorgeous the girl actually was. Dyson half wished he could tangle his hands through her raven colored hair with its various colored streaks, touch her long flat stomach, and wrap his hands around her small hips. He could if he wanted to.

"Come on Kenz, let me take you home." he said putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Come on Dyson, sit down, stay awhile." She said signaling Trick who just rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, let's just get you home ok?" Dyson said. Kenzi spun on the stool, luckily Dyson was there because in the next second she pitched forward, losing her balance from the spinning, and she toppled off the stool. Dyson's arms came out quickly and he grabbed her up before she face planted.

"Oh! Least you could do was buy me a drink first." Kenzi laughed loudly. Dyson realized his hands were wrapped tightly around her from behind, one hand around her stomach and the other planted firmly across her breasts. He quickly sat her on her feet and removed his hands.

"Come on." Dyson said taking her arms gently and pulled her out of the Dal.

"Night Trick!" Kenzi called waving her hand as she scooted along behind him. He chuckled and eased her into his car before going to his side and getting in.

"Dyson, do you think it's illegal to have fun, because I promise it's not." Kenzi chuckled and wiggled her fingers in his face. He smirked at her and shook his head as he drove down the street.

"No Kenzi I don't think it's illegal." He said as he pulled into a gas station.

"Well could have fooled me D man." She mumbled as her head lolled to the side. He glanced around and made sure no one suspicious looking was around and then he got out of the car. He glanced back over his shoulder and made sure she was still inside the car as he approached the coffee machine. He poured a huge cup of coffee and then browsed the rows of food items where he quickly grabbed up some peanut butter crackers. He turned to the counter and the cashier rang him up, but no sooner than he had pulled out his wallet, Kenzi had rolled down the window and beckoned another male toward her. Deep lines creased Dyson's face as he frowned and grabbed up his items after paying. He stepped out of the store and walked toward the car.

"Back off." He said nodding toward the guy.

"Dyson! Can I bring him home, he's so cute!" Kenzi called from the window with a laugh. Dyson did not smile he just glared at the man at the window who smiled at the drunken Kenzi.

"No, I said back off." Dyson warned again this time taking a step forward.

"Dude, chill, the lady just wants a friend." He said laughing. Dyson let his gaze shift to Kenzi who looked like a guilty child. She had just been messing around, but she knew Dyson well, and she also knew she needed to step up before this man got hurt.

"He's right, uh…later." Kenzi said quickly as she rolled up the window. The man glanced up at Dyson before shaking his head and walking off. Dyson ground his teeth as he climbed into the car and handed her the coffee and crackers.

"Awww is it my birthday?" she cooed at him. Dyson rolled his eyes and gestured to the food and drink before driving off. Kenzi nodded and slowly began to eat and drink. After a few moments of driving and Kenzi eating all her food and drinking all her coffee she was beginning to sober up.

"How you feeling?" Dyson asked glancing over at her.

"Like I got drunk off my ass." she said with a chuckle. Dyson pulled into his parking lot and turned off the car.

"We're at your place?" she asked slightly raising her eye brows.

"Yeah we are. Bo told me what happened. By the way, she's sorry. So I decided to let you get a good night's sleep, so here we are." He said as he got out of the car. Kenzi let out a moan and fumbled out of the car after him. Dyson waited for her and made sure she followed close behind him as they made their way into his loft. Kenzi smirked and gently kicked the blow up mattress that was already blown up.

"Thank you by the way." Kenzi said dropping down onto the mattress. She groaned and Dyson smiled and gave a slight chuckle before he kicked off his shoes and un tucked his shirt from his pants.

"Want anything else to eat or drink before you sleep?" he asked turning back to look at her. Soft snoring brought another smile to Dyson's lips, she was gone. He walked over to the mattress and gently removed her heels tossing them to the side, he laid her feet on the bed and tucked the cover around her before pulling his shirt off followed by his jeans and laying down. He was glad she would be getting her sleep tonight, she deserved it.

Two hours later Dyson's eyes flipped open at the sound of someone moving frantically, and then a dark figure leapt off the floor and raced into the bathroom. Dyson crawled off the bed as he heard the clear sounds of puking. He frowned and padded toward the bathroom, he didn't like hearing the sound of the little human in pain. He squinted his eyes as the bright lights of the bathroom hit him. Kenzi was clutching the sides of the toilet, her head flung loosely into the bowl, and her small shoulders shaking with the intensity of the retching. Dyson grabbed a cloth and turned the water in the sink on, letting the water get cold he tossed the cloth in the sink to let it get wet. He sighed and leaned over Kenzi, gathering her hair up into his hands and away from the toilet and he let her finish. She knew the risks of drinking, but that didn't make it any easier on her or him for that matter having to watch her suffer. He knew how painful throwing up was, it was not fun at all. When she was done she sagged against the bowl and Dyson used his free hand to gently ease her backward. She leaned back into his legs, using him for support as he reached into the sink and grabbed the cold cloth.

"Here" he said. He moved slowly and pressed the cloth to her forehead letting the coldness of it take away some of the heat from her skin.

"You didn't have to do that." she said as she caught her breath.

"I wanted to." He smiled and released her hair letting it fall down her back and he handed over the cloth. She took it and cleaned her face off.

"Thanks, for like the fourth time tonight." She said smiling up at him. Dyson chuckled and slid his arms under hers and pulled her upward sitting her on her feet.

"No need to thank me, that's what I'm here for. Protect and serve, I took an oath." Dyson joked. Kenzi chuckled and moved to the sink where she automatically pulled out the extra toothbrush he kept and began to brush her teeth and tongue. Dyson watched her closely as he returned to the main room and pulled out a glass and filled it with water. He passed it to her when she exited the bathroom.

"So, cool digs." She said leaning back against the counter.

"It works, keeps me humble." He said watching her as her eyes scanned the room.

"Ohhh! Cool!" Kenzi said pushing the glass down and racing over to his punching bag. Dyson watched her and chuckled as she placed her palms against it and shoved it.

"Heavy" she mumbled. Dyson walked over toward her and held the bag as he faced her.

"Hit it." He said nodding. He watched her take a stance, a good one he had to admit, and then she balled up her fist and swung, the hit was hard but she turned her hand sideways mid swing, sure fire way to crack her wrist.

"So, what'd I do wrong coach?" Kenzi asked with a smile.

"Stance is great, but you turned your hand, like this," he showed her how she turned it, "If you hit someone hard enough like that you'll crack your wrist." He said.

"Alright." She nodded and reared back slamming her fist into the bag again. Dyson shook his head.

"You did it again." He chuckled.

"Here" he said. Dyson came around behind her and took her hands in his.

"Ball up your fist." He said. He smiled when her scent drifted up his nose and her back slid against his chest. For the first time he was thinking about Kenzi as more than a friend. He was actually almost embarrassed to admit he was thinking about laying her on his bed and having his way with her. He slid his hands under her hands and let her fingers fall in between the spaces between his fingers and then he curled his hand, causing both their hands to form a sort of fist.

"Alright." He said. Dyson pulled back and swung, their intertwined fist connected with the bag and Dyson nodded.

"Perfect, now you." He said. Kenzi smirked and pulled her arm back and swung, she hit the bag dead on and Dyson smiled.

"Excellent." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kenzi asked leaning against the bag.

"Of course." He said keeping his hands against the back of the bag so she didn't tumble to the ground.

"In all seriousness ok. Tell me the truth." She said nodding.

"I'll do my best." He smirked.

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked. Dyson was slightly stunned, was she being serious or was she just being her normal silly self.

"Kenz." Dyson said carefully. When a girl asked that question it was key to tread lightly but this was Kenzi, she didn't act this way, she was always confident.

"It's just, I mean, damn, I don't know. Bo and I went to a human bar the other night and not one guy came up to me, plenty of guys came up to her, just, not me." Kenzi sighed and tossed her hands in the air.

"Guys can't help but be attracted to Bo, she just draws them in. That's part of her power. You're adorable Kenz." The moment the words left his mouth he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Her face changed quickly to a disgusted look.

"I don't want to be adorable Dyson. I want to be sexy, beautiful, gorgeous." She said turning on her heel and nailing the bag again. Dyson stepped back and let her hit it three more times. All the while watching her as her small shoulders bunched up, her arms extending and connecting with the bag, her long slender legs flexing, she was using her whole body and Dyson loved it. A slow realization spread through him, she was beautiful, graceful, and he really wanted to kiss her.


	2. One Night Stand?

**Thank you all so much for the lurve! I appreciate ever last one of you reading this and I am so glad you like it so far! **

**Chapter 2**

"Dyson, what are you looking at?" Kenzi asked looking over the tall slender man. He truly was god like, all blonde curls and rocking body. She instinctively licked her lips at the thought of kissing him and touching his body. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and he smiled to her.

"You are beautiful Kenz." He said in sincerity. Kenzi smiled brightly showing off her teeth.

"Aww" She said. The next thing that happened was completely coincidental, Kenzi moved to grab the glass of water behind Dyson, her arm gently grazing his. When she leaned back up and took a sip a long strand of hair slipped in front of her eyes, she sat the water down and looked up at Dyson. They were nearly chest to chest, normally it would not have been awkward or heated in anyway, but the thoughts that were running through both their minds were dangerous and incredibly sexual. A brush of skin against skin brought Kenzi from her thoughts, Dyson's hand was brushing against her cheek as he tucked the hair back behind her ear. Kenzi visibly shivered under his touch, and then out of reaction to his touch her hands came up and slid across his hips. She trailed her fingers up his abdomen and across his chest, slowly circling his nipples and letting her nails gently scrape his skin. His hands slid down her cheeks and across the skin of her neck, lighting on her collarbone and shoulders.

"We shouldn't." Dyson whispered, the words barely audible.

"Who says?" Kenzi asked back as their hands continued to venture over one another's bodies.

"Everyone." He smirked. Kenzi pushed herself up on her tip toes pressing her smooth cool lips against his peck, she moved upward dropping kisses across his neck sending shivers through him as she pinched some skin from his neck in between her teeth.

"They're not here." Kenzi said softly.

"I'll hurt you." He said. He turned his head and let his lips fall against her cheek as he dipped for more access.

"I'll survive." She said before his lips fell against hers, not kissing, just moving against one another breathing in and out, taking one another in.

"Kenzi-" he started.

"No more excuses." She said. He growled low in his throat as she claimed his mouth with hers, kissing him roughly not taking no for an answer anymore. Dyson felt the tension and heat that had been there for so long. He pushed against her with his mouth, both of them fighting for control of the kiss, their tongues intertwining and their bodies pressing roughly against one another, rubbing and gyrating. He growled again and ran his hands down her back and over her ass. She moaned into him when he gripped her ass in his hands and jerked her upward, she went along wrapping her legs around his hips. Her shirt was off in the next instant followed closely by her bra, his head dropped down and he ran his lips across her nipples quickly as they puckered under his mouth. He moved fast, they both knew this would be rough, that's what they both needed and wanted. Kenzi's back slammed against the wall as Dyson's mouth took one of her nipples. She moaned loudly and arched into him, halfway out of pain from the pain radiating from her back, but more from the feel of his mouth on her hard nipples. Somehow, Kenzi and Dyson together managed to wiggle her out of her pants and panties. Dyson stripped his off quickly and Kenzi felt the press of his hard shaft against her thigh right before his hands wrapped tightly around her hips and he slammed into her. Kenzi screamed, that was a first for her, screaming during sex, not from pain but from the intense pleasure of him inside her.

"God!" Kenzi moaned as he began to thrust deep inside her. His hands tightened around her hips and Kenzi knew she would have bruises, but she was not feeling anything but pleasure right now. She arched her back pressing her chest into his as his head dropped to her shoulder. Kenzi could feel her orgasm building as he released her hips and put his hands against the wall to get better leverage. Kenzi stayed wrapped around him as she tipped over the edge.

"Dyson!" she called his name and moaned as she shook around him, her inner walls clenching, his body went rigid in the next few moments and he let out a deep grunt. Kenzi knew the feelings of regret would soon start to sink in, and she didn't want to feel anything else but Dyson right now. She let her hands run up his back, scratching over his shoulders. She dipped her head down and licked over his neck.

"Mmmm, Kenzi." He said as he caught his breath.

"Again." She said almost pleading. How could her that? He slid his arms under her ass and moved away from the wall, holding her up he never slid out of her as he walked her over to his bed and eased her down as he hovered over her. This time he'd be slow and gentle with her, he'd ring every last cry from her soft lips.

Kenzi squinted her eyes tighter shut as the sun hit them, she moved slightly, scooting her feet across the soft sheets under her. She was sore and stiff, her aches had aches, which was expected, Dyson was big, much bigger than her, and she was admit ably tiny. Kenzi knew what she did, she knew what they had done and regret flowed through her. But she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. After all, he and Bo were not together, hadn't been in sometime. Bo seemed to move right along with her life, no worries about Dyson. She shook her head, why should she feel bad? Dyson was single, she was single, Bo was with Lauren, nothing to regret. It had been great, she had to admit, Dyson was dynamite in bed or against a wall, whatever. She turned her head to the side; Dyson was lying on his stomach, his arm tucked under his pillow and head, the other arm thrown carelessly across Kenzi's stomach. Kenzi eased his arm off her and slid off the bed slowly careful not to wake him, she really had to pee. She tiptoed to the bathroom, trying her hardest to be quiet and graceful even though she was completely naked. She returned to the room padding quickly across the floor to grab up her bra and panties.

"Holy shit." Dyson said. Kenzi's eyes jerked up to his, he was sitting up on the bed, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Yeah, um…" Kenzi didn't know what to say. Dyson moved quickly, leaping from the bed and he walked over to her. Kenzi smirked realizing he was also totally naked.

"God, I'm so sorry. It's just, I've never been with a human, and damn, I'm sorry." He stumbled through his words. Kenzi raised her eyebrows; she didn't understand what he was apologizing for.

"Dyson, chill out, it's not that serious." Kenzi reassured him putting her hand on his chest.

"Yeah it is Kenz, damn, I'm a fucking idiot." He said running his hand across his face. Kenzi was still completely confused until she realized he was staring down at her body. She took a step back and looked down and quickly realized what he was talking about. Purple and blue bruises covered her hips; smallish light blue bruises littered her skin, moving down and across her collar bone, breasts, stomach, and thighs. She had a moment of panic but then calm washed over her, yeah she was a little sore, but Dyson was strong, he wasn't used to her small human body.

"It's cool D, I'm human, you're Fae, and you are also a big guy." She said patting his chest.

"I'm still sorry." He smirked. She nodded and leaned, picking up her bra. She slipped it on hastily, something that did not go unnoticed by Dyson.

"Here" he said. Kenzi watched as he leaned down and picked up her shirt and pants handing them over. Hurt came rushing through her, Dyson was kicking her out, after having sex with her. How very…shallow of him. She nodded and took the clothes, putting them on quickly. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing, neither one of them was in a talking mood really, and this needed to be talked about.

"Uh…see you later?" Kenzi asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, of course." He said. Kenzi was surprised when he grabbed her arm and placed a small peck against her lips. She walked out more confused than ever, what in the hell was that. One night stands don't kiss goodbye like a couple in the morning, but someone who is in a relationship doesn't offer his or her significant other their clothing as a get the hell out gesture. Maybe it wasn't a get the hell out gesture, maybe he was just helping.

"Damn girl." She whispered to herself as she walked out of the building. She was in deep shit. As she moved down the hallway the slide of bare flesh against denim shocked her out of her musings.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She said stopping and sliding her hand down her pants. Sure enough, she'd forgotten her underwear. She was too embarrassed to turn back, way to hurt also. She imagined Dyson had plenty of underwear in his loft, but Kenzi's name was scrolled across the tag in hers. It was a hard habit to break, growing up where you had to put your name on something unless you wanted it stolen. Looks like Dyson would just be keeping a little souvenir.

Dyson ran his hands over his face and then pulled on his jeans. What in the hell was wrong with him? He had just had sex with Kenzi. Kenzi, human Kenzi. His friend Kenzi. Bo's best friend Kenzi. He obviously had a screw loose up there. His head was pounding as he sat down on the edge of the bed and he considered what had just happened. He was single, she was single, but she was Kenzi. Little human Kenzi who until last night had been his friend, and now, he didn't have a clue what they were. Then something hit him.

"Son of a bitch." He groaned dropping his head into his hands. He'd practically shoved her out the door. Handed her her clothes and everything. She was going to be pissed, not to mention hurt. Dyson had never been kicked out of bed he couldn't imagine how Kenzi was feeling right now. Probably just as confused as he was. How would their friendship survive this? A loud knock brought his head up.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Hale!" Came a shout.

"Come in!" he called back. He stood from the bed and grabbed up his shirt as Hale pushed through the door.

"Morning." Hale smiled and passed Dyson his coffee after he put his shirt on.

"Rough night?" Hale asked observing the loft. Dyson wanted to slap himself, it was clear Dyson had been with someone last night. The bed was in shambles, and Dyson was pretty positive he had a large hickey at the end of his neck near his chest. He was extremely positive when Hale's eyes landed on it.

"Nice, thought D didn't get marked?" Hale asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." He growled in a friendly way and headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, raking through his hair with his fingers, and straightening his clothes he head back into the room where Hale was standing holding a black pair of lacy underwear on the end of a pen he had grabbed from his pocket.

"These belong to you?" Hale asked with a large grin. Dyson wanted to cuss loudly, hell no, they belonged to Kenzi.

"You know they don't." he said playing it off and grabbing his jacket.

"Come on, put them down." Dyson said heading for the door.

"Oh, what do we have here, a name on the tag, classy." Hale smiled. Dyson spun on his heel she put her name in her underwear? He sighed, he should have known, growing up like Kenzi did it was either take or be taken from. Before he could snatch the underwear from Hale though, he'd seen the name, his face told no lies. His eyes went wide, he shoved the pen in his pocket and took the underwear in his hand, a full on glare covered his face.

"You and Kenzi?" he nearly yelled. Dyson winced, everyone thought of Kenzi as a little sister, and Hale knew Dyson, better than anyone, he knew Dyson was strong. He more or less didn't care about the fact that they had had sex but he was worried about Dyson hurting her.

"Look Hale." Dyson said holding his hands up.

"Is she ok? Hale asked carefully, his eyes holding Dyson's.

"She's fine." Dyson said quickly.

"Let me rephrase that, how many bruises Dyson?" he asked. Dyson sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe fifteen." Dyson shrugged.

"Fifteen? Fifteen bruises, Dyson have you gone bat shit crazy?" Hale asked.

"No, look, we're adults; we both wanted it, just stay out of it." Dyson said.

"Alright alright, I get it, whatever, but Dyson, be careful with her. She's so tiny." Hale said showing true concern for Kenzi's health.

"I don't even know if it will happen again." Dyson sighed as they walked out the door.

"Why? What did you do?" Hale asked.

"She started putting her bra on and I assumed she was leaving so I picked up her shirt and pants and handed them to her." Dyson said.

"Shit man." Hale said when they got to his car.

"Yeah I know." Dyson said.

"What are you going to do?" Hale asked as he cranked the car and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't have a clue, and look, just keep this quiet ok?" Dyson said looking over at his friend.

"Of course." Hale nodded. Dyson had no idea what he was going to do, or how he was going to do it, all he knew was, he was in deep shit.


	3. Who Came to Dinner?

**Thank you all so very much for the lurve! You guys make me feel so special. Like I have said numerous times, you guys inspire me to write, this is all for you. Also might wanna give the boyfriend a little lurve for this chapter and the next one haha! I am so so excited about getting this cast off my ankle** **April 16, still a while away but not that far! The lurver made me sit down on the couch and type, he handed me some ice cream and told me to do my thing lol. He also enjoys reading my stories. So anywho! Lurve you guys again and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Kenzi sighed and looked over herself again in the mirror; it had been three weeks, three long weeks since she'd seen Dyson. He had been avoiding her like the black plague, and she hadn't been doing much to talk to him either. Kenzi had desperately hoped things between them would not be awkward. They were friends, good friends and she didn't want to lose Dyson because of one crazy mistake. She wanted to talk to him, discuss it in private, but what would she say? Oh by the way Dyson, instead of just hanging out and being friends how about we talk about that one night that we had sex. She rolled her eyes at herself and ran her hands down over the dark purple dress she was wearing. Dyson didn't have a choice tonight, he had to see her. Trick wanted all of them at the Dal for a dinner, he'd never hosted a dinner, so Kenzi assumed whatever the reason for it was, it was important. Kenzi moved out of her room and headed downstairs. Bo and Lauren where gone, had been gone most of the day. Kenzi had caught a brief glimpse of them as she was coming in and they were walking out earlier. She and Bo had shared a small hug and offered some quick hellos and then they had left. She sighed and looked down at herself again, making sure she didn't have any wardrobe malfunctions and then she headed out the door. Bo had left the car here because she rode with Lauren. As Kenzi headed to the Dal so many thoughts flowed through her head. Would Dyson speak to her? How awkward would it be?

By the time she arrived at the Dal she had come to the conclusion that she was going to talk to Dyson and be her normal Kenzi self. She pushed open the door and walked around the corner, she immediately spotted Bo and Lauren speaking to someone she did not recognize, her eyes scanned around, Hale was at the bar, sipping a beer, Trick was behind the bar fixing drinks, waitresses were moving around, taking food and various items to a large table that had been set up directly in the middle of the Dal. It was decorated with different flowers and plants. Kenzi was confused, but she'd go with it. But where was Dyson? She shrugged and lifted her hand to Bo as she noticed her and then she walked to the bar, sliding up next to Hale smoothly. He glanced to the side and then turned fully around to look her over.

"Look at you mama, looking good." Hale said nodding.

"Thank you, where the hell have you guys been?" Kenzi asked referring to the fact that Hale had barely set foot in the Dal in two weeks.

"Been working on something for Trick. What about you, where you been?" Hale asked nodding his head.

"Around." She shrugged and accepted a drink that Trick handed her.

"I believe that." Hale smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenzi glared playfully. Hale dug around in his breast pocket and pulled out his balled up fist, he opened his hand slightly revealing her black underwear.

"Oh shit." She hissed grabbing them from his hand quickly and shoving them in her clutch.  
>"How did you get those?" she said stepping closer to him so he could hear her hushed whispers.<p>

"Saw them at D's place, knew he wasn't going to return them so I figured I'd give them back to you, who knows when you'll need a clean pair of underwear." Hale said all the while smiling like a fool. He just did it to get under her skin. Butt head.

"I should kill you." Kenzi threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." He said with a chuckle.

"Where's Dyson?" Kenzi asked.

"Bathroom." Hale said. Kenzi nodded and sipped the beer in her hand. She felt eyes on her and she looked up, Dyson had just come out of the bathroom and he was staring dead at her, his eyes scanning her body. He looked more like a wolf then than he had in a while. He seemed to shake his head and walk over to them.

"Hey there, how's it hanging?" Kenzi asked. She could barely control her laughter as his eyes darted to hers, a look of shock in them.

"Wonderful." He said with a tight smile.

"So…" Hale mused after the silence grew too long.

"Yeah I'm going to go talk to Bo." Kenzi nodded feeling more awkward than ever. He wasn't even going to try and talk to her. She turned to walk away but Dyson captured her wrist in his hand.

"We'll talk later ok?" he nodded.

"Yeah." She said smiling. Ok so maybe this wouldn't be awkward for much longer.

No one had said anything since they sat down to eat. They were just stuffing their faces with the delicious food. After Kenzi had eaten all she could stuff into her stomach she eased back in the chair and gave a small groan.

"That was amazing." She smiled to Trick.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He returned the smile. Kenzi noticed that the person from early that she didn't recognize was sitting at the table, she had of course noticed her before, but she had yet to be introduced to her. A female with absolutely enchanting looks. She was seated close to Trick and it seemed this whole dinner was about her. As everyone slowed their eating the chatting picked up, everyone talking about this and that, so Kenzi took her chance, she leaned over to Bo.

"Who is that?" she asked nodding toward the woman.

"Sophia Bell, she is a phoenix and a very old friend of Tricks." Bo said.

"She's here for?" Kenzi asked.

"Help of some sort." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and leaned back in her seat again.

"Guys, this is my friend Sophia for those of you who have yet to meet her." Trick said breaking up the chatter and directing all attention to him.

"Sophia, this is Lauren, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, and Hale." He said going around the table.

"Nice to meet all of you." She smiled. Kenzi shivered, even her voice was smooth.

"The reason I called you all here is because Sophia is a very old and dear friend of mine, and she needs help." Trick said.

"Trick, I do not feel comfortable speaking of this in front of the humans." Sophia said. Kenzi was shocked, momentarily stunned if you will. Her hand clenched under the table around her dress. Here she was getting all dolled up so some bitch could insult her. Right before her mouth opened though Dyson put his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand the old ways Sophia, but I can assure you Lauren and Kenzi are both extremely trustworthy, I would rest my life on it." Trick said. Kenzi's hand uncurled under Dyson's and he put his fingers through hers. She did not understand if this was just a comforting mechanism or if he was holding her hand because he wanted to.

"Yes, ok." Sophia said.

"Sophia's mother and father were killed three weeks ago in their home, her sister was killed five days ago in the bathroom of a shopping center downtown, and her brother was killed last night on the east side of town in an alley. Sophia is the last left of her family and she believes she is next." Trick said. They all nodded solemnly.

"I want to ask all of you for your help." Trick said meeting the eyes of each one of his friends.

"Count us in." Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand.

"Me too." Dyson nodded, Hale followed suit and raised his hand.

"Yeah, of course." Kenzi said. She realized her hand was still inside Dyson's.

"Great, we'll get started right away." Trick signaled his waitresses to come remove the food from the table. Kenzi watched as they took food away slowly, her eyes calmly drifting over to Sophia, who was also watching her. The lovely female lifted a thin eyebrow and her eyes darted down and then back up. She knew Dyson was holding her hand, what the hell? Sophia smirked and raised the other eyebrow as if questioning what they were doing. She obviously did not care much for humans. Well she didn't know Kenzi, and if she kept staring her down like that, it'd be a short friendship.


	4. I'm What?

**Thank you guys for keeping up the lurve, it really makes me smile! **

**Chapter 4**

Kenzi ground her teeth and tapped her feet nervously. She was sitting on the chair in Dyson's loft anxiously awaiting his arrival. The introductions of Sophia and her issues had completely derailed the talk they were supposed to have. It had been a month, a full month since meeting Sophia, and Kenzi and Dyson had yet to talk about what had happened. Everyone was so busy working different angles of the case they barely saw each other. So Kenzi was taking matters into her own hands, talking to Dyson herself. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slid it out quickly unlocking it. New text from Bo.

BO: Where are you?

KENZI: Shopping downtown.

BO: Oh, well how does girl's night with pizza and wine sound?

KENZI: Ammmazing.

BO: We're ordering the pizza as we speak.

KENZI: Be there soon.

Kenzi sighed and glanced at the time on her phone, it had been nearly two hours since she'd set foot in Dyson's house, and he still hadn't come around. She sighed louder and shoved off the stool when something caught her eye. She turned her head to see small scraps of clothing strewn carelessly to the side. Kenzi frowned and approached his bed to get a closer look, and sure enough at the end of the bed on the floor was a pair of panties. Those had definitely not been here the last time Kenzi was here.

"Asshole." She said shaking her head. Kenzi turned on her heel and stomped out the door, oh yeah, she was pissed.

The sunlight streamed through the room, running its long tendrils across the floor and over the walls. A loud groan surfaced from beneath the covers and Kenzi shoved the blankets off her face but wrapped them around her body.

"I'm dying." She grumbled to herself. She was clammy all over, cold and sweaty that had just popped up in the wee hours of daylight. Her stomach did small flips causing her to have to sit up. Nausea overwhelmed her whole body. Her head was swimming and her stomach was flipping. She threw back the covers and raced to the bathroom pitching herself into the toilet and throwing up every bit of food she'd eating in the past twenty four hours. She tried desperately to regain her composure and catch her breath as she leaned back from the toilet.

"Kenz, you ok?" Bo said coming into her room. Of course Bo was up and had heard it. She was always up early.

"Yeah, I'm cool. What did I eat last night?" Kenzi asked looking back over her shoulder at her friend.

"Everything but the refrigerator." Bo chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's probably what it is, too much wine with too much pizza." She smiled and pushed herself off the ground.

"Yeah, alright, well Lauren can look you over if you want." Bo said taking in her friend's weak exterior appearance.

"No, I'm good, I promise." Kenzi nodded and walked past Bo and into her room. Bo nodded and walked back out of the room. Kenzi stripped herself of her jammies and grabbed her jeans pulling them up and over her hips. She buttoned them but noticed they were unusually tight, huh, maybe she was gaining some weight after all. She pulled an old t-shirt over her head and pushed her hair into a ponytail.

"Ick." She mumbled to herself as she headed downstairs. She felt like utter crap and swore off drinking for a while, even though she knew she'd be right back at it soon. Bo and Lauren were shuffling around the kitchen making breakfast when the scent of sausage hit her nose. Once again nausea overwhelmed her and she raced to the nearest bathroom spewing all she had left in her stomach into the toilet.

"Kenz, here, let me look at you." Lauren said coming in the bathroom followed by Bo.

"No, I'm fine, I promise, just probably like food poison." Kenzi said shoving away her hands. She didn't want to be sick, because being sick led to doctors, and doctors led to needles, and Kenzi was not a fan of needles.

"Alright, fine, but if you get any worse, I'm tying you down and looking at you." Lauren said as Kenzi heaved up off the floor again.

"Fine." Kenzi nodded.

"Hey Kenzi, we're going to the Dal to talk to Trick. Want to come?" Bo asked as she stuffed her face with food.

"Yeah, just uh…never mind, I'll go like this." Kenzi said. Bo and Lauren feigned shock. Kenzi truly must not be herself. Her clothes were wrinkled and instead of her normal corset she was wearing a simple t-shirt. Her hair was tossed carelessly into a ponytail and she was wearing no makeup. But the weirdest thing to them was the fact that in place of her normally large heels she was sliding on tennis shoes.

"You sure you're ok?" Bo asked.

"I'm fine." Kenzi waved her hand as they headed out the door. They decided to walk the Dal was not too far and Kenzi could use the fresh air. As they got closer to the Dal some delicious smell poured into her nose and her stomach growled menacingly.

"What is that smell?" Kenzi asked sniffing the air like crazy. Bo and Lauren both sniffed and looked around.

"Boiled peanuts." Bo pointed. Kenzi's head swung around and she stomped over to the stand where the men were selling the peanuts.

"What can I get you miss?" the one in front of her asked.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to one of the various peanut flavors in front of her. Now that she was close all the scents were mingled together.

"We have crab boiled, Cajun boiled, and just plain boiled." The man grinned.

"Can I smell them?" Kenzi asked. The man cocked an eyebrows but he'd obviously heard the request before because he whipped out three small cups and dropped two peanuts in each passing the cups to her one at a time Kenzi took deep sniffs.

"This one." She said holding the Cajun boiled up.

"Alright, how much you want?" he asked.

"Largest size you have." Kenzi nodded. The man chuckled and pulled out a gallon sized bag which he filled with peanuts and handed over to Kenzi. She paid him and turned away immediately opening the bag and digging into the peanuts.

"Um…Kenz." Bo said as they began walking again. Kenzi shoved three peanuts in her mouth and moaned as the flavors hit her mouth.

"Oh so good." She moaned some more. Bo and Lauren just chuckled and shook their heads as they hurried their pace.

The Dal was buzzing with people, everyone shuffling around. The waitresses were tending the bar while Trick, Hale, Dyson, and Sophia were down in Trick's room. Kenzi pushed herself down the stairs, she didn't want to see Dyson, was more pissed than ever with him. How on earth could he sleep with her and then not talk to her about something like that, then go behind her back and sleep with someone else. They were friends, she thought they were good friends, but now, she wasn't so sure. When she entered the room she immediately looked around. Hale and Trick were standing and talking quietly, but it was who was on the couch that infuriated her. Sophia was perched on the arm of the couch, Dyson sitting next to her actually on the couch, his hand resting on her thigh. Kenzi ground her teeth and resisted the incredible urge to lay hands on both of them. Dyson's eyes came up to meet hers and his hand moved away. Sophia looked up and smiled at Kenzi, Sophia lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. That bitch, she was playing games.

"Hey guys." Hale said nodding to them.

"Hey." Bo and Lauren said. Kenzi shot one last glare at Dyson who was looking mighty guilty and then she turned her focus to Hale.

"Um, Kenz, you ok?" Hale asked looking over her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kenzi waved her hand and shoveled more peanuts down her throat avoiding looking in Dyson's general direction.

"Ok…" Hale said trailing off and glancing over his shoulder at Dyson and Sophia who looked very coupley.

"Hey Trick, while you fill Bo in, I'm going to fill Kenzi in." Hale said putting his hand on Kenzi's back and leading her away from the group.

"What's up?" Kenzi asked putting more peanuts in her mouth.

"Look, obviously Sophia is a bitch, but she's a friend of Tricks and we're trying to avoid conflict." Hale said. Kenzi's eyes shot up and met his.

"Oh, there's no conflict. I'm fine, Dyson can have her. Whatever." Kenzi waved her hand.

"Kenz, don't let this come in between you guys. It was one night; I'm sure both of you agree it was a mistake." Hale shrugged.

"Actually Hale, we never talked about it so I don't know how he feels, but I'm not going to try. It's whatever Hale, Dyson and I will always be friends, but right now, not so sure." Kenzi shrugged and turned away from Hale heading back over to Bo and Lauren. Hale sighed, Kenzi was far from over what had happened. This would not end well.

Kenzi rolled over as the sun rose and she felt even worse than she had yesterday. She let out a loud groan as she tasted the familiar flavor of upcoming vomit in her mouth. She pushed out of the bed and padded into the bathroom, this time trying to be as quiet as possible. She did not want Bo and Lauren all in her shit. She leaned over the toilet and puked, about as quiet as one could be while puking. She was thankful no one heard her and she moved off the floor and brushed her teeth. Her stomach growled loudly and she glared down at it.

"I mean shit, first you don't want anything in you and now you want something, I really wish you'd make up your mind." She smirked and walked back into her bedroom. It was definitely time to do some home medication. A loud knock on the bare boards outside her room brought her head up as she pulled her pants on.

"Still sick?" Bo asked.

"Heard that did you?" she asked shrugging.

"Kenz, please let Lauren look at you, I'm afraid you're dying." Bo joked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"BoBo, I'm fine. Just a little touch of food poisoning." Kenzi said.

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Bo smirked and chuckled. Kenzi paused and looked up at her friend raising her eyebrows.

"That would actually mean I slept with someone." Kenzi said with a smile. Except she had slept with someone, Dyson, but she couldn't be pregnant, wasn't there like some policy that Fae's couldn't impregnate humans. Or something like that, Kenzi shrugged and pulled her t-shirt on.

"Yeah, I was just kidding anyway." Bo shrugged and backed out of the room.

"I'm headed to the store, going to pick up some heartburn medicine." Kenzi said following Bo as they both headed downstairs.

"Alright chica, be careful." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and grabbed up the car keys and left.

Kenzi stood in front of the pregnancy tests in the store, tapping her foot anxiously. On the way over Kenzi had been racking her brain about the possibility of her being pregnant and she had just not been able to shrug off the thought. She reached over and grabbed up the five days before your missed period one. I mean yeah she was about two weeks late, but her period had never really been normal anyway. She ground her teeth and shoved the test quickly down her pants not wanting the feeling of being somewhat embarrassed by having to actually buy it. She walked to the checkout and quickly passed the woman some money for the heartburn medicine and then she hurried into the bathroom at the store. She removed the test from its packaging and flipped over the instructions quickly before pulling down her pants and peeing on the small stick. Once she was done she jerked up her pants and began pacing the bathroom as she waited. She couldn't pace much, the bathroom was small but she still managed to get a little pacing in.

"Damn, damn, damn." Kenzi said over and over as she ran her hands over her face raking her fingers through her hair. What on earth would she do with a baby? She could barely take care of herself let alone a child. And Dyson, dear god Dyson. That was something she didn't even want to think about. She checked her phone timer, one more minute. Her heart beat rapidly and her body was hot all over.

"God, listen, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but if you help me to not be preggers I swear I will stop drinking for like a year. But a year tops, because we both know any longer and I might die." Kenzi pleaded looking up at the ceiling. As her phone beeped it sounded like the loudest noise in the word, like a gunshot going off. Kenzi paused and waited; cautiously she stretched her hand out and jerked up the stick. She looked down at the stick and saw the two pink lines glaring back at her.

"What the hell does this mean?" she asked out loud grabbing up the instruction sheet. She scanned it quickly and found the section explaining it.

"Two lines mean pregnant, one line means not pregnant." she read out loud.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no." she said shaking her head and staring down at the test. Sure enough two bright pink lines shone back at her.

"Come on, you've got to be shitting me!" Kenzi said tossing the stuff in the trash and looking up.

"We both know I'm not the mother type. Hell I don't even like my own mother!" Kenzi hissed loudly. A knock at the door brought her quickly out of her cursing in various languages.

"Yeah one minute!" she yelled as she kicked the toilet.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she asked running her hands through her hair again. She looked up and shook her head.

"I'm going to leave it up to you to tell me since this was all your fabulous idea." She glared. She ripped open the door and stomped from the store shoving past everyone in the parking lot and throwing herself in the car. To cut Dyson's dick off or to not cut Dyson's dick off, that was the question.


	5. Information Overload

**Hello hello lurves! I am so so so very thankful for all your wonderful reviews! You guys make me smile like a little girl in love. haha! Also I ask that everyone keep in mind this story comes from my creative mind and if you have read my previous stories you know I don't stick with the episodes. So I guess you could say this is AU lol oh well! I'm glad you all enjoy it and don't forget...I LURVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 5**

Kenzi was on a mission, she was literally stomping down the street heading toward the Dal. She planned on busting Dyson out in front of his new lover as well as everyone else. She was so pissed she barely registered the fact that she had also played a huge role in this. However the screaming of a small child snapped her right out of her stomping and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her head jerked around and she saw a little boy on the ground, holding his knee. Kenzi looked around, his mother or father, nowhere in sight. She sighed and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey there, what's wrong little man?" she asked pushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Momma says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said as his eyes remained on the ground.

"Oh I see. Well Hi, my name is Kenzi, what's yours?" she asked holding out her hand. He looked up at her then, and a smile covered his face.

"I'm Zach." He took her hand with his free one and shook it.

"So now we're not strangers. Where is your momma?" Kenzi asked looking back up.

"I don't know, she was buying some oranges and I saw a cat so I chased it and then I fell right here." he said rambling on.

"Let me see." Kenzi eased his hand away and looked at his knee. It was fine, no blood, and just a few small scrapes.

"You know, my mom used to tell me that scars mean you survived. So congratulations, you survived your fall." Kenzi said smiling at him. He grinned up at her and nodded.

"Alright, so let's find your momma." Kenzi said standing. She held out her hand to the boy and he took it quickly. He held her hand tightly as she tried to recall where exactly she had last seen someone selling oranges. But the search did not take long when she heard the frantic cries of a woman.

"Zach! Zachary!" she yelled looking around. Kenzi hurried across the street pulling the boy with her as she approached the woman.

"Momma!" he yelled. He broke away from Kenzi into a full run. The mother's face washed with relief and she scooped him and hugged him close.

"Zachary David, if you ever scare me like that again." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Kenzi smiled and could not help the tears that dotted her eyes.

"Momma this is Kenzi, she helped me find you." Zach pointed at her. The mother looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much Kenzi, so very much." The mother smiled and pulled her into a hug also. Kenzi let out an awkward chuckle after the woman let her go.

"It was nothing, I'd want someone to do it if it were my kid." Kenzi shrugged, but then she froze. Her kid, as if she already had a child. Before she even realized what she was doing her hand ran down her stomach and rested over her belly button. She jerked her hand away quickly and shook off the feeling of warmth spreading through her.

"Well thank you again so much. Say goodbye Zachary." She said.

"Bye Kenzi." He smiled and waved.

"Bye Zach." Kenzi smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. She turned away and headed back to the alley where the Dal was nestled, but for some reason she couldn't make herself go inside. Maybe it was the fact that the young boy on the street had somewhat calmed her mood but then again it may have been the fact that she had referred to the baby in her stomach as her child. She'd had small cousins growing up yes, but she'd never taken care of a child, never raised one. The truth was she had no idea what she was doing. She decided to go home, because she had a long night ahead of her, full of research on adoption.

Kenzi yawned and sipped the coffee as she flipped through the last page of the baby book she'd picked up on the way home. What to expect when you're expecting. Sounded awful, but ended up being a good read. Kenzi looked up and noticed the sun was shining bright it was morning and she'd had maybe an hour of sleep last night. She clicked the mouse pad on her laptop and the screen she'd last been on was still up, an adoption search. She scanned the screen of facts.

"Babies are the most frequent adopted." She read, "It's extremely easy to find a home for a newborn." She continued.

"Yeah I'm sure." She rolled her eyes and flipped over on her back. She let her hands come down and rest over her stomach.

"You want to offer any opinions?" she asked as she began to draw small circles across her stomach. What happens if a few years down the road the new parents have a kid of their own and they don't want this one anymore? Kenzi thought to herself. What if they decide to return you? Can they even do that? Kenzi had and awful childhood, she'd been in a group home before until one of her mother's many court dates. They weren't fun, she'd met children who had been in the system for over five years.

"No, I'm not going to do that to you." She shook her head and it must have been the hormones because sure enough a few tears rolled out of her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I could keep you. I guess I could do that. I don't know anything about babies but I'm sure you don't know much about mommies so we could learn together. But then there's your daddy. He'd be um…less than excited about this. He has a little bit of a crazy love life, and I don't think he'd want to settle down. I don't even know if I want to settle down. I want you to have a great life. We'll figure something out, I promise." She said running her hands smoothly over her stomach and noticing for the first time she had a little bump. She stretched out and smiled rubbing somewhat roughly over her stomach.

"Oh wow." She smiled as she felt the lump.

"Kenzi!" Bo called up the stairs. Kenzi shot up off the bed and shoved the book under her bed and quickly cleared her computer history and then slammed it shut.

"Yeah!" she called back.

"Heading to the Dal in twenty!" Bo said.

"Gotcha!" she called back. She hurried into the bathroom to shower. She was going to figure this out and in the end she knew she'd do what was best for the baby.

Kenzi was having a hard time hiding it from Bo. She wanted so badly to tell her best friend she was pregnant. But what would come of that? Bo would practically shove her into telling Dyson and that just wouldn't work, Dyson was not something Kenzi wanted to worry about. They walked into the Dal together, Kenzi staying in the back feeling rather self conscious about wearing her normally tight clothing afraid someone might be able to tell. When Kenzi saw Dyson though, she knew telling him would never be a possibility. He was leaning back against the bar and Sophia was pressed against him, her boobs practically falling out as she rubbed against his chest. Kenzi scoffed and shook her head. Dyson's love life was something that was probably more complicated than quantum physics. A child would most certainly screw that up. Dyson wasn't going to settle down; he was Dyson, the elusive wolf that jumped around just about every fifty years. Kenzi shook her head, she wouldn't tell Dyson. He'd never know. Only thing left to decide was whether or not she was going to keep the baby. If she decided to keep it that would mean either skipping town or lying about who the father was, even then Dyson would still question. Simple math was all that was needed in figuring out who the baby daddy was.

"Um, I'm going to head back to the house guys, not feeling really up to par yet." Kenzi said shrugging. Bo and Lauren turned to face her raising their eyebrows.

"Fine, but when I get home I'm looking you over." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded and turned away walking out of the Dal. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was just the fact that she was sad that there was a possibility she would be leaving her friends, regardless she was not going home right now, she was just going to walk and cry.

Dyson looked up as the door closed again and he noticed Kenzi was gone. She'd walked out. He put his hands against Sophia and pushed her away gently and sniffed the air, it was fresh with the scent of anger and sadness. His eyes dropped to the floor. He was a dick, such a dick, and he knew it to. He had meant to talk to Kenzi about what had happened between them, but he'd gotten so busy with the whole Sophia's family bullshit and then Sophia herself had shoved her way into his life. Admittedly she didn't have to try that hard. But Kenzi, she was Kenzi, she was special. Yeah he'd had sex with Sophia, but with Kenzi, somehow it was different. He felt different about Kenzi. Mostly because she was his closest friend besides Hale, and sometimes he even thought she was closer than Hale. He needed to make it a point to talk to her and soon, she'd obviously been hurt by what he was doing. He couldn't be with Kenzi though, she was human, and he'd seen firsthand the kind of damage he could do to her. Bruises had covered her body the morning after their encounter. What would happen if he lost control with her? Hurting her may have not been his best idea yet, but it was the only way he knew how to get Kenzi to dislike him. He knew Kenzi loved him, about as much as he loved her. About as much though, his wolf was very fond of Kenzi had been since the first time he'd sniffed her. There was just something about her that his wolf liked. But he could never allow himself to lose his self control again. He didn't trust himself around Kenzi, not anymore. He wanted badly to be around her, wanted to touch her and kiss those lips again. He was fine all day long, just fine, until someone mentioned her, or he smelled her, and then all those memories came flooding back.

"Man, you got to fix that." Hale said next to him.

"Yeah, I know." Dyson said shaking his head and looking at his partner.

Kenzi didn't realize where she was going until she was there. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she approached the playground filled with children. Laughing, squealing, and running children of all ages. She smiled and made her way to the bench as she watched the children with their mothers and fathers. She let her hand fall to her slightly protruding stomach and she stroked the bump as she watched a tiny girl waddle into the open arms of her mom. Her mom lifted her into the air and pressed a big kiss to the small girl's lips. Kenzi smiled and watched all the interaction going on around her. She was living in her own little world until someone plopped down on the bench next to her. She looked up and a young girl, about her age was sitting next to her smiling widely.

"Hi there." She said as she hauled up a large bag and pulled out a cup of water, she began twisting the top off and digging through, what Kenzi guessed was a diaper bag, for something else.

"Hi." Kenzi smiled to her and turned her head back to the children.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" the girl asked suddenly. Kenzi turned, her eyes widening just a bit.

"Uh…yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"I can smell it." She smirked and found what she was looking for, a bottle of flavor for the water. Kenzi frowned and turned to face the girl.

"Smell it?" she asked frowning.

"Its papa must be Fae. Smells just like a wolf." she smirked and squirted some of the flavor into the cup before replacing the top and shaking it just a bit. Instead of being shocked Kenzi just put herself on the defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenzi said. The girl looked right up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you, surely a wolf is not the only shifter you've ever met." She smiled and raised her hand waving to the man who was playing with a young girl who looked just like this Amelia.

"Actually, yeah." Kenzi said.

"Well now you've met two shifters." She said shrugging.

"What kind of shifter are you?" Kenzi asked.

"Now that, is none of your business," She chuckled, "However, I am light, so no worries. Although I do believe you are already worried, no?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kenzi shrugged.

"I know you don't trust me, you don't even know me, but I want to show you something." She said raising her hand to the man playing with the girl. He nodded and pointed to Amelia and the girl came trotting over quickly.

"Kayla, this is," she paused and looked over to Kenzi.

"Kenzi." She said filling her in.

"This is Kenzi, may I?" Amelia asked smiling. Kenzi nodded looking over the girl quickly. Amelia moved quickly and Kenzi's arm burned, she looked down and saw the tiny droplets of blood form down a line across her arm. She'd scratched her.

"What the-" before Kenzi could get it out the little girl swiped the droplets off with her finger and stuck it in her mouth. She seemed the think for a moment before pulling the finger from her mouth and smiling at her momma and nodding.

"Wonderful, thank you baby." She said. The girl nodded and ran off.

"Come with me." The girl said standing and waving to the man who just nodded back.

"I don't know you." Kenzi said holding her ground.

"Kenzi, I swear I won't harm you. Trust me, I'm not dumb enough to tangle up with the person carrying a wolf shifter's child." She said. Kenzi paused briefly but decided if she stayed within earshot of all the people around this girl wouldn't hurt her. She stood and followed Amelia across the playground and to a black SUV. Amelia popped open the door and gestured for Kenzi to get in. Kenzi followed and slid into the SUV and Amelia slid into the front seat. Kenzi panicked slightly as she cranked the car and began driving but she quickly cooled down when she fingered the phone in her jacket pocket. After a few minute drive that was totally silent Amelia pulled into the parking lot of a really really old looking store. She got out and headed inside with Kenzi close on her heels. It was a library, a large very old library.

"What are we doing here?" Kenzi asked.

"Just be quiet." She said as she climbed the stairs of the two story building. Kenzi followed as they reached the second floor and Amelia headed down the many rows of books. When she got to the second to last row she turned down it and went about halfway before stopping. She smiled and reached up and hefted a large leather bound book into her arms.

"Here we go." She smiled and pushed past Kenzi and headed to the table where she let the book drop down onto it.

"Sit." She smiled to Kenzi. Kenzi nodded and sat down. Amelia shoved open the book and showed Kenzi the title.

"Origin of the Fae." Kenzi read. She looked up at the woman.

"Why am I reading this?" Kenzi asked.

"Because of what is in your blood." The girl said flipping through the pages until she found what she was searching for close to the end.

"Read this." she said pointing. Kenzi squinted at the small words that were nearly faded by the age of the book.

"It has been said that a Fae may not produce Fae children with a human, however the human born of Fae and human will have Fae blood inside of it. Genes play a apart in all of this. Human genes are dominant, Fae genes are recessive. But, much like a child born of two humans, the possibilities of how much of each parent is in the child, are endless." Kenzi read out loud and then looked back up at the girl.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Kenzi asked. Amelia sat down across from her.

"I am Fae, my husband is human, my daughter is Fae." Amelia said. Kenzi's eyes widened.

"I thought that was impossible." Kenzi said.

"So did I. It is so very rare but I did some digging into my husband's past. Turns out my husband's mother was human, his father was Fae. What this book says is that those genes are still there, even if he is human. But how much Fae blood is inside those born of Fae and humans is what determines their child. My Fae genes were so strong and dominant that when mixed with my husband's Fae genes which were also dominant just not more dominant than his mothers, well my daughter came out Fae. I thought she was human for the longest time, but when she turned ten she started tasting blood from other people's cuts. Which freaked me out at first, but then she would start babbling, telling me about their genes and their family lineage, just by tasting their blood, that's when I knew she was Fae." Amelia said staring intently at Kenzi.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kenzi asked shrugging.

"You didn't know your father did you?" Amelia asked.

"No, I didn't." Kenzi said narrowing her eyes.

"He was Fae Kenzi. My little girl told me so. What kind I am not sure, but he was definitely Fae." Amelia said. Kenzi sat back in the chair, that was way too much information to take in.

"So what, you're telling me my child is going to be Fae?" Kenzi asked. Amelia shrugged, "I don't know exactly there's no telling. Depends on how strong this shifter you shacked up with is." She smirked. Obviously she had not been around here long, because Kenzi thought everyone knew Dyson.

"Um…he's strong, very strong, but he's not one for commitment." Kenzi shrugged.

"Most shifters aren't unless we fall in love. But Kenzi, whatever you do, don't give up this baby." Amelia said taking her hand.

"Life in foster care as a Fae is not good, growing up not knowing what you are." Amelia said. Kenzi thought back to Bo, Bo grew up not knowing what she was. Ended up full of regret and a closet full of skeletons.

"Ok, yeah." Kenzi said nodding.

"Alright, great, well I'll drop you off at your house." Amelia said as they stood up and headed back to her vehicle.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Kenzi asked as they got into the car.

"Because I was you. Young, pregnant, and confused as hell. Someone helped me make the right decision, so I wanted to return the favor."


	6. No More You

**What two updates in one day? Oh yes. So I had to put myself in a sad place for the end of this chapter, full of sad songs and everything. But I hope you guys will enjoy this make sure to let me know how you're feeling! **

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi paced the length of her room, she had way too much on her mind right now. First there was the possibility of her child being Fae. Did that mean she had to tell Dyson? Did Trick know about his whole human and Fae thing? She ran her hands through her hair and dropped back on her bed.

"What do you think little one?" Kenzi asked running her hand across her stomach.

"I promised I'd give you a great life. Adoption is obviously not the way. So it looks like you're staying with me kiddo. Yeah, I know I'm not the best person, but I'll try my hardest. I hate reading you know, but I'll read every book I can and I'll learn all about how to take care of you. We'll do this together, whether or not you papa will be part of this little family or not though is another question entirely." Kenzi mumbled on until her eyes fell shut.

Kenzi smoothed down the black dress she was wearing as she went into the Dal. It was loose enough to not show her baby bump. Which was becoming more prominent with each passing day. It had been two weeks since she'd decided to keep the baby. She was fast approaching three months and it was time to inform her friends of the decision she had made. She had asked Trick earlier during the week if he would host a dinner for her because she wanted to tell everyone something. He had agreed to host and Kenzi had informed everyone to meet here tonight. She wanted desperately to say minus Sophia, but she knew that would raise eyebrows so she left it out. She smiled a large smile as she turned the corner into the Dal and saw that the waitresses were once again setting the table. Bo and Lauren approached her quickly.

"Not that I don't enjoy free food and drinks but what is this about Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Hold your horses, let's have dinner first." Kenzi said patting Bo's shoulder. Bo just glared as everyone sat down at the table. It was not a mean glare, just a friendly playful glare. Kenzi felt eyes bear down on her and she looked up to see Dyson staring at her intently. She smiled at him and mouthed, "What?"

"Nothing." He mouthed back and shook his head smiling. Kenzi watched him sit down next to Sophia and she ground her teeth but smiled in spite of herself.

After everyone had eaten and was full the questions began. Everyone had a drink and was sipping it slowly.

"What's going on lil momma?" Hale asked tossing back the rest of his beer. The waitress immediately brought him another. Kenzi wanted to tell him that he had no idea how true his lil momma comments were, but she refrained.

"I kind of have something to tell you guys." She said shrugging. Everyone looked at her as if telling her to get on with it. This was a rather impatient bunch.

"I'm uh…I'm." Kenzi paused not knowing exactly the right words to use.

"Kenz, spit it out." Bo chuckled. Kenzi sat back in her chair and took a deep breath, trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

"I'm leaving." She said slowly. She couldn't look into the eyes of her friends as those words sunk into them. She didn't want to see their faces.

"What?" Bo asked out of pure shock. Kenzi looked up to meet her best friend's eyes that appeared to be full of pain.

"I'm leaving BoBo." Kenzi said again.

"Kenzi, what is going on?" Trick asked. Kenzi shook her head.

"Nothing serious, it's just, I have a cousin that lives in the states, she's like the only one in my family I'm close to and she needs my help. She doesn't have any family left besides me and she is about to lose her only place to live, so I volunteered to live with her until she gets back on her feet. Help her pay some bills, you know?" Kenzi said lying smoothly.

"Can't she just come here?" Bo asked.

"Not really a good idea with all the Fae crap going on all the time." Kenzi waved her hand. Kenzi looked up at her friends, they were sad, all of them were. She was worse though, she was on the very edge of spilling all her tears.

"I don't want to go guys, but my cousin needs me. Besides, it won't be that long, maybe like a year. I'll keep in touch and visit lots." Kenzi promised.

"When are you leaving?" Lauren asked. Because it seemed like she was the only one capable of speech.

"The end of the week." Kenzi said carefully.

"Two days from now?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah, I don't want to go guys. You guys are like the only real family I've ever had. But so is my cousin, and I would do it for you guys." Kenzi said, trying to make her friends understand with as little heartache as possible.

"Ok, alright." Bo nodded her eyes remaining on the floor. Kenzi felt tears well in her eyes at how heartbroken her best friend was. If she only knew she was feeling the same.

The day Kenzi was supposed to leave came a lot faster than anyone was ready for. Especially Kenzi, she was not looking forward to doing this by herself, but she knew it was what was best for her and her child.

"Kenz, you ready yet?" Bo called up.

"Yeah almost." Kenzi called back. She was finishing throwing her clothes on, they were going to the Dal to meet everyone and say goodbye. Something Kenzi was not looking forward to at all. She went to walk out the door but paused and let her eyes scan the bare walls one last time. She didn't know when she'd be back, or if she ever would, but she knew one thing, she would definitely miss this piece of shit they called a home. Kenzi walked out the door of her room and headed downstairs.

"Surprise!" came the yell of several voices mingled together. Kenzi jumped and dropped the bag in her hands. She looked up and smiled from ear to ear, everyone was here and the house was decorated with balloons and streamers.

"How'd you do this?' Kenzi asked Bo.

"I'm super secretive, and you sleep like a brick." Bo said. Kenzi chuckled and shared hugs with each of her friends, except Dyson, because he was not here.

"He'll be here lil momma." Hale assured her. Kenzi smirked to him and turned to Bo when she began speaking.

"I know your flight leaves soon and you don't have time for a going away party, but we wanted to do this so we could all give you our little gifts and say our goodbyes." Bo said smiling.

"I told all of you no gifts." Kenzi said glaring at them.

"Oh well, you know we don't listen to you. That's why we're always in trouble." Hale said. Kenzi laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her close.

"Ok, here." Hale said. He handed her an envelope.

"This is from all of us, but you are not allowed to open it until you get on the plane." Trick said. Kenzi frowned but nodded and agreed. The door opened and Kenzi looked up, a smile spread across her face when she realized Dyson was here and he had left Sophia behind. He returned her smile, god she was going to miss that smile.

"Finally, was wondering when you'd get here." Kenzi said. He smirked and pulled her into a hug. It probably lasted a little longer than it should, but she didn't care.

"I had to pick up your other gifts." He said smiling. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"I told all of you, no gifts." She said again.

"So what." They all said in unison. Kenzi smiled and shook her head. She checked her phone for the time and frowned.

"I got to go." She said solemnly.

"Yeah, alright. Come on we'll walk you out." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and Dyson grabbed up her last bag as they all walked out of the house. It was a sad walk, full of quietness and plenty of glances.

"Be right back." Dyson said smiling. He walked off and Kenzi smiled and turned back to the group.

"I'm going to miss you guys. So much." Kenzi said as she felt tears well up. Bo's arms were around her in an instant.

"Promise me you'll be careful and stay out of trouble." Bo said into her neck. Kenzi could hear the tears in her best friend's voice.

"I swear I will be." Kenzi said. They pulled back and Bo ran her thumb across Kenzi's cheek as she held her face in her hands.

"I love you." Bo said.

"I love you too." Kenzi cried. Lauren was next, bringing her in and sharing a brief hug.

"You take care of her ok?" Kenzi said pointing to Bo. Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo.

"I will definitely do that." Lauren promised. She moved to Hale.

"It wouldn't be natural for us to hug." Kenzi smirked. Hale stuck out his hand and they did their very first made up handshake. Kenzi smiled widely that he remembered it.

"You and Dyson stay out of trouble. Don't let him pee in the neighbor's yard." Kenzi joked. Hale chuckled and nodded.

"Kenzi." Trick smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Trickster." She said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said. They shared a nod and then Kenzi turned.

"I thought you were calling me a cab?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"No, we decided on something a little fancier than a cab." Bo smiled and pointed. Kenzi turned around and saw the blue mustang driving toward her.

"What the hell?" she asked turning to her friends.

"You don't have a car, so we acquired you a car." Bo said smiling.

"No, I'm not taking that." Kenzi shook her head.

"Yes you are." Dyson said sliding the keys into her pocket.

"You guys, come on, why did you do all this?" Kenzi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because we love you, and you are going to need a vehicle. We also paid for it to ride on the cargo plane, so thank us by coming to visit often." Bo said smiling.

"Of course I will." Kenzi nodded.

"This is from me." Dyson smiled and handed her a small box with a bow on it. Kenzi glared up.

"This better be the last gift." She said.

"It is." He nodded. Kenzi smiled and sighed as she opened the box. Inside nestled on a small red pillow type thing was a silver bracelet with five hearts on it. Kenzi smiled and pulled it out noticing that the hearts were lockets. She made a serious face and popped open the first on. Inside was a picture of her and Bo together. Kenzi let the tears flow as she opened the second, third, fourth, and fifth. Inside each one was a picture of her and one of her friends. She cried as she put it on her hand and closed the lockets.

"Thank you Dyson." she said trying to smile through the tears. Dyson nodded and pulled her against his chest, she laid her head gently against his chest and listened to his heart beat. When he released her she knew she'd remember that for a while, that steady beating inside his hard chest.

"Kenzi opened the door of her car and put her bag inside and closed the door turning back to her friends.

"I love you guys so much, don't forget me ok?" she said.

"Never could forget you." Bo said. The rest nodded along.

"Be careful." Lauren said.

"Don't use our handshakes with anyone else." Hale said.

"I'll save those drinks for you." Trick said.

"I love you, you're my sister, don't forget that." Bo said through her tears.

"Call me if you need anything, at all." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded and got into the car. She shared one last look with her friends before she drove away. She stared into the rearview mirror until their waving forms were out of sight and the tears did not stop. They continued on and she knew they would not stop for days probably.

Dyson watched the retreating car for what felt like hours. Kenzi was gone, she was really gone. Of course he could be the bigger person and say that this was a good thing. She'd no longer be in danger of anything. Fae wouldn't be after her because of Bo, and she wouldn't have to worry about Dyson grabbing her up and having sex with her. He wasn't going to lie though and say he would not miss the little human something awful. She brought smiles to their faces when they were going through bad times, she was their resident human one they all protected. Dyson knew Kenzi could handle herself, but he still worried about her. She was their Kenzi, his Kenzi, and god was going to miss her.

Kenzi waited patiently on her bags to come around, she tapped her foot anxiously. Here she was in the United States. San Diego, California to be exact. After spending so many years in the cold, it was nice to get a little heat, and Kenzi loved the beach. She had decided not to open the envelope until she reached her destination, so when her bags came around her heart began to flutter a little. She smiled and pulled up her bags and walked quickly over to some seats in the airport. She dug around until she found the envelope. She pulled it out and opened it quickly, two pieces of paper where inside, she pulled out the first.

"This will help both you and your cousin, come back to us soon." She read out loud in Trick's handwriting. She smiled and pulled out the other piece of paper.

"Holy shit." She breathed as her heart leapt to her throat. In her hands was a check for ten thousand dollars. Trick had told her it was from all of them, which had to mean that each of them threw in two thousand for her. She knew Hale was wealthy, no telling how much money Trick and Dyson had since they'd been around forever, Lauren was a doctor, and Bo, Kenzi laughed to herself. Well Bo probably succubused it out of someone. Kenzi shook her head, she needed this, she had a little money saved up, roughly a thousand dollars, enough to get her an apartment and some furniture and stuff until she found a job, but this, this would really help. She smiled and pressed the envelope and its contents to her chest, holding it there, she could literally feel her heart breaking. She was going to miss her friends, very very much.


	7. When You're Gone

**Just so everyone knows, these next few chapters are not going to be very long. I will try to make them as long as possible but they are supposed to be just the passing of time for Kenzi and little man. So I hope you enjoy them, but just know, they will be short. **

**Chapter 7**

Kenzi climbed out of bed, her new bed. She smiled and ran her hands over it, still not able to get used to the feeling of a soft bed. She walked out of her room and headed into the kitchen. She'd been in San Diego about a month now. Today was her first doctor's appointment for the little one who was just stretching out her stomach to make room for itself. Her apartment was very nice indeed, and she had furnished it herself. She looked over to the bookcase she had purchased and filled with all kinds of baby books. She'd read just about half of them considering she had nothing else to do. She smiled down as her phone began its morning buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped through the texts.

BO: Morning cutie.

LAUREN: Morning Kenz.

HALE: Good morning Lil Momma.

TRICK: Have a great day.

DYSON: Morning Kenz, good luck job hunting.

She replied to each one and then headed for the shower. Today was the day she would search for a job and hopefully find one that would take a pregnant girl.

Dyson smiled down at his phone and he let his thumb rub across the screen wishing he could rub across Kenzi's face instead.

KENZI: Morning Wolfy, thank you, I'll be sure to fill you in.

He smirked and put the phone back in his pocket and began scanning over the paperwork on his desk.

"You text Kenz this morning?" Hale said coming by and putting a cup of coffee down on Dyson's desk.

"Yeah, she's job hunting today." Dyson said leaning back in his chair.

"Hope she finds something." Hale said.

"Why is that?" Dyson asked.

"Sooner she helps her cousin out the sooner she gets back here. Don't play D, I know you miss her." He said.

"Shut up." Dyson smirked.

"What can we call you?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Kenzi is fine." She said to him.

"Wonderful, can you start tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded.

"Great, you work the eleven to seven shift, graveyard, but you got experience, so you should be good, graveyard pays more, about 15 an hour plus tips. Want more tips, you dress hot, up to you." He said.

"One more thing, you got a problem with me being pregnant?" she asked looking him right in the eyes. He stopped wiping at the bar and looked up at her taking a long deep breath he smirked and shook his head.

"Naw I don't think I do, as long as you don't pop it out on my floor." He smirked.

"I'll try my best." Kenzi smiled to him.

"Well welcome aboard Kenzi, I'm Jack. You'll be working graveyard with Connie and Jess." He said.

"Great, see you at eleven." She smiled.

"Yup." He said. Kenzi waved and walked out of the bar. She couldn't help it, she felt at home in a bar.

Kenzi tapped her feet anxiously as she sat on the table in the flimsy paper gown. She held her phone up and immediately went to the internet.

"Baby names, baby names." She said over and over as she searched through various names.

"Cherry?" Kenzi said and rolled her eyes.

"What idiot-" she began but the door opened and a whirlwind of black hair and big tits came rushing in.

"Hi there! I'm Dr. Maddox, and I'll be seeing to you throughout your pregnancy, if you like me of course." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Kenzi smirked and put her phone down.

"You to, so let's talk for a minute." She said hopping up on top of the desk.

"Ok, you are 16 weeks and four days along. We were able to get a good look at the little one today so the question is, do you want to know the sex?" she asked looking through her paper work.

"Yeah." Kenzi nodded.

"It's a little boy, he's perfectly healthy and so is mommy, it looks like you are right on track. So I wrote you these prescriptions, these are prenatal vitamins, things like that. Start taking them right away, I promise the mornings will be much easier when baby gets some vitamins. I don't know how you made it this far without seeing a doctor, but you did, so take care of him, ok?" She smiled.

"I will." Kenzi nodded and ran her hand over the small bump.

"Dyson, get up."

"Dyson! Get up!"

Dyson groaned and slapped away the hand that was shoving his back.

"Dyson I swear if you don't get up right now I'm going to light this bed on fire." Sophia's voice rang through his ears. He had a massive hangover and was not at all interested in listening to her bullshit. Kenzi wouldn't have been bothering him, strike that, she probably would be, but he wouldn't be as annoyed at her. Since when did Kenzi become the person whom he compared his girlfriends to? Since she left that's when, how could one person, one human disrupt his life so much.

"Leave me alone Sophia." He said pushing her hands again.

"Dyson come on. What you have to get drunk now to sleep with me?" she asked as he crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Isn't that how it works when you don't like someone?" Dyson asked as he came out of the bathroom. Sophia knew he didn't care for her, she didn't much care for him, they just liked to have sex, and both were willing to give it up, so here they were.

"Sorry I'm not a human." Sophia said with a chuckle as she gathered her clothes.

"What did you say?" Dyson asked as his temper spiked.

"I said I'm sorry I'm not human." She chuckled again.

"Get out, now." He said not even looking at her.

"Whipped by pussy you've only had once, human pussy at that." she laughed. Dyson growled and spun around.

"I said get out, now!" he yelled. She shrunk back from his voice and raised her eyebrows as if she was going to say something, but at the look Dyson gave her she nodded and left quickly. He slammed his hands against the counter and let out a growl. He needed to see Kenzi; he was slowly losing control of his life, all because of a silly little human.

**3 Months Later**

"Kenzi Boo!" Connie yelled.

"Yes Connie my love?" Kenzi said leaning back against the bar.

"You need to get your ass home. Shifts over, I'll finish up the stocking." Connie said.

"I got one more customer and I'll get out." Kenzi said shoving off the bar.

"Hey Burt." Kenzi said as she approached the drunk who took up residence at the end of her bar every night she worked.

"Oh Kenzi, I love you." He smiled as she walked up to him.

"I love you too Burt. Jess is calling you a cab." Kenzi said patting his hand.

"Thank you. Little man, you got a good momma." Burt said leaning down and talking to her very poked out belly.

"Thank you Burt, I'm sure he appreciates that." Kenzi smiled and patted his hand before walking off.

"Kenzi, get your pregnant ass home. Do you remember what Jack said about popping him out on the floor?" Jess asked coming up to her.

"I'm not going to pop him out Jess, I'm only seven months pregnant." Kenzi smirked and grabbed up her purse.

"Yeah well it could happen." Jess said pushing her out the door.

"Now go get some sleep, see you tonight." She said. Kenzi nodded and raised her hand getting the first cab that came to her. She checked her phone, no messages, and no calls. She frowned, she wanted to call Bo, but she knew she'd only wake her. Contact with her friends had been somewhat hard in the past three months. They were all working on various things, she was working and busy during the day trying to prepare for her son's arrival, it was as if they hardly had time for each other. The cab pulled up to her apartment building and she slid out and waddled up to the elevator. At seven months pregnant she felt like she was hiding a balloon under her shirt, looked like it too. She pushed open her door and stole a quick glance into her son's room before going into hers and falling back into the bed. She was in the middle of getting his room set up, but one thing still bothered her. He still didn't have a name.


	8. Truth Is

So much lurve! I love you guys for being amazing and continuing to review and tell me how much you enjoy this! Just wanted to remind you guys that the short chapters are almost over. Anywho, hope you are enjoying!

**Chapter 8**

Dyson looked down at his phone and frowned. He'd text Kenzi at least five times today and yesterday and she'd yet to text him back. He glanced up at Trick as he put the beer in front of him.

"You talked to Kenzi today?" He asked.

"No, tried texting her, she didn't respond. Haven't talked to her since um…day before yesterday." Trick said shaking his head.

"Either of you talked to Kenz today?" Bo said stomping into the Dal.

"Nope, not yesterday either." Trick said.

"I'm getting worried about her. She seems really distant lately." Bo said.

"She's probably working all the time Bo, don't worry." Dyson said shaking his head. He was telling other people not to worry when inside he was about to rip in half. His wolf was mad, he wanted Kenzi, and Dyson had been desperately trying to rein him in over the past three months since Sophia had left. Different girls, different faces, different colors, but all he saw was one person, one face, Kenzi.

"What'd I tell you about popping on my floor?" Jack said coming into the room with her ice chips.

"Shut up Jack, I didn't pop on your floor." Kenzi rolled her eyes and smirked at the man who had become like her replacement Trick.

"Almost did. Here, eat these." He said passing her the cup.

"How about a cheeseburger?" Kenzi asked running her hand over her basketball sized tummy.

"Listen now, I got two kids, I been in the room with my ex wife during these things and they aren't fun. So you just hush and listen to whatever the doctor tells you, that includes eating only ice chips until little man decided to come on out. By the way, you just going to let this kid be born without a name?" Jack asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know a good name Jack." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"You know any good men?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well besides you." Kenzi chuckled.

"No, not really." Kenzi said. He smiled and ran his hand across her small arm, his hands were rough and they reminded her of Dyson's, it made her also realize how very tired she was. She'd been here since yesterday night. Nearly 12 hours, and she was just about ready to kill someone.

"Just rest Kenz, got a few more hours." Jack said smiling. Kenzi nodded and leaned her head back closing her eyes.

**Three days later**

"Alright, so you two are all settled, I'm going to head out. But I will be back this afternoon to check in." Connie said patting Kenzi's thigh. Kenzi nodded and cradled her son in her arms. Who looked nearly identical to Dyson, except for his raven colored hair. That he got from Kenzi. She leaned back in the rocking chair in his room and gently stroked his small cheek with her thumb. He was so beautiful and special.

"Hey little man." Kenzi whispered as his eyes came open at the sound of the front door closing.

"How was your nap? I bet it was good. You're the best baby in the world, yes you are." Kenzi was in awe over him. He was truly a perfect baby. He slept all night, woke up about seven am ready for food. He actually let Kenzi sleep, which amazed her, because most of the books told her she would hardly be sleeping. She smiled down at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you if you're anything like your daddy." Kenzi said smiling still.

"I'll have to beat the girls off you with a stick. And god forbid you have his attitude. I swear he talks more with his eyes than his mouth. And sometimes, well a lot of the time he's a little broody, but I guess that's just all part of his game. But, your daddy is a good man. Hard headed and cocky, but a wonderful person. You know, this one time when I was sick, he took care of me, watched over me, even found me when I ran away. And I know he'd love you a lot." Kenzi said slowly. Truth was she didn't know, didn't have a clue how Dyson would feel about having a child. She missed him though, missed him a lot. Missed those nightly stops by the clubhouse, or going to the Dal and him letting her win one game of pool. Most of all though, she missed his hugs. Normally wouldn't be a big deal to people, but Dyson gave the best hugs.


	9. Done

**YAY a longer chapter, this is just a kind of in between chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you all so so so very much for being so kind and loving the story. **

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning Caleb." Kenzi smiled as she lifted her smiling boy up. Today he was six months old. Today was also the day she was going to go back home for a visit. She was taking Caleb with her and she knew the whole way she would be debating on telling someone, anyone at all about who he belonged to. Jess was coming along for the ride, playing the role of her cousin and Caleb's mother. That is if she decided to keep her secret hidden. He may have been Dyson's twin when he was born, but now he looked more like Kenzi. She didn't know if his looks would change as he grew or not. She was giddier than ever, she hadn't seen her friends in a whole year.

"Ok, you ready?" Jess said prancing in.

"Yeah, let's go." Kenzi balanced Caleb on her hip and her bag in the other hand as they made their way to the car.

"So these people, your so called best friends, don't even know you had a kid?" Jess asked as they got to the car and Kenzi went to putting a laughing Caleb into his car seat.

"Long story." Kenzi said smiling.

"Well we have plenty of time sweetie." Jess said when they climbed into the car.

"Isn't that right Caleb?" Jess smiled and wiggled her fingers at the small boy. He giggled and kicked his legs making small cooing noises.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kenzi gave in as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh will you please just shut up and put the streamers up?" Bo growled at Dyson. He chuckled and nodded as he hung the streamers. Bo was all about decorating the Dal for her friend's homecoming. It had been closed all day just waiting for Kenzi who was apparently bringing her cousin and her cousin's baby. No wonder her cousin was up shit creek. She didn't have a job and happened to have a kid with no father.

"The party has arrived." Hale said coming in and holding up two large bags of food.

"No, Hale, I was here about an hour ago." Trick said coming around the bar. Hale laughed and put the food down coming straight over to Dyson.

"So…you ready to see Kenzi?" Hale asked with a cool smirk.

"Hale." Dyson said his name slowly in warning as he glanced over his shoulder making sure his latest fling wasn't listening. She was a sweet girl, not that he really cared, could hardly remember her name sometimes.

"Alright alright fine, but all I'm saying is, she might come back if she had a good enough reason." Hale said. He gave Dyson one last smile before walking off. Dyson rolled his eyes but felt his heart tighten in his chest when he heard the door to the Dal open. And then she was there, standing in front of them looking so much like every dream he'd suffered through in the past year.

"Miss me?" she asked with a wide smile. Dyson took a breath, taking in her scent. Wrong move on his part, his wolf roared to life, scratching desperately at the surface to be let loose and howl with excitement.

"BoBo!" Kenzi squealed and launched herself into her friend's arms. They shared a long hug followed by a few tears and then she moved away quickly sharing a handshake with Hale and promised she had never done one with anyone else. She smiled when she got to Dyson, and he knew she had missed him too.

"Hey there you." She said stopping in front of him.

"Missed you Kenz." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Her hands wrapped around his back and he held her close for a few moments when a cough next to him had them pulling apart. He glared at the woman standing next to him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked with a smirk. Kenzi glared over at her also and Dyson could not help but smile. His little fire ball.

"Kenzi, this is Sarah, Sarah this is Kenzi." Dyson said moving his hands about.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said extending her hand.

"You too." Kenzi said in a less than happy tone. Movement at the door brought all their heads up and Dyson watched as a woman with black hair and a tall slender frame made her way into the bar. On her hip sat a bouncy baby boy who was grinning and had his little fists wrapped around the woman's hair.

"Guys, this is my cousin Jess and Caleb." Kenzi said as the group gathered around.

"Here, I'll take him." Kenzi said sliding her hands under the boys arms and pulling him into hers. His whole demeanor changed, he seemed happier, more comfortable in Kenzi's hands. Dyson noticed but it seemed to roll off his shoulders as he took in the appearance of Kenzi with a child. She looked natural, and Dyson imagined her having his child for only a moment but he quickly shook his head and pushed that thought away. He was not confident in his ability to stay away from Kenzi if the chance came about that they were alone.

Kenzi smiled over to Bo after she put Caleb down.

"Think you might want one someday?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"Maybe one day, life is a little hectic right now." Bo said as they made their way back into the living room of Lauren and Bo's new place. They were alone, Lauren had taken Jess to get some dinner leaving the two girl's to catch up.

"So what in the world have you been up to?" Bo asked as they settled down on the couch.

"Work, work, and more work." Kenzi said bringing her feet up under her. She was seriously considering telling Bo. But so many things hung in the balance. Would she tell Dyson? Would she force Kenzi to tell him? After debating the whole way here about telling Dyson about Caleb meeting his little girlfriend had changed her whole opinion. Maybe Dyson had changed. Maybe he would try to finally talk to her about what had happened a year ago. That was what she had said to herself, but no, he was still the same Dyson. That much was clear. But Bo, Bo was her best friend, the one person she loved with all her heart besides Caleb and could trust no matter what. Together they had so many secrets and Bo had never spilled them.

"God Kenz I missed you so much, when are you going to come back?" Bo asked frowning.

"I don't know BoBo. I want to." Kenzi said sadly. She was strong, but she seriously doubted herself when it came to Dyson. She didn't think she could bear to see the man who fathered her child with someone else. It hurt her badly even after a year. And what about Caleb, when he got older? What if he looked identical to Dyson, there would be no denying him. Would Dyson try to deny him? Kenzi loved her son more than life itself, and she refused to let Dyson hurt him.

"Kenz." Bo said snapping her fingers in her face.

"Sorry, sorry." Kenzi apologized turning back to Bo.

"Something bothering you?" Bo asked looking concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine." Kenzi lied.

"Kenz," Bo put her hand on her thigh, "You can tell me, anything." Bo said slowly. Kenzi sighed and put her hand on top of Bo's. Maybe it was time to tell someone, it would feel so good just to tell Bo.

"Um…actually." Kenzi began.

"Hey, it's ok, take your time." Bo said sensing this was a sensitive subject.

"Caleb is mine."

Dyson smirked at the naked woman standing in front of him, she crawled up the bed and over his body, rubbing herself against him slowly and deliberately.

"Who is she Dyson?" Sarah asked when she sensed he was not with her completely.

"No one." Dyson said. Sarah paused her movements and sat back on her haunches away from him.

"It's the human isn't it? She is the one who has you all twisted up." Sarah said. Dyson ignored her comments and reached for the bottle of alcohol on the bedside table.

"Whatever, I'm going home, call me when you get over the human." She said rolling off the bed and dressing quickly. Dyson did nothing to stop her; he barely even looked at her. He could care less if she left or not, was not something he was particularly concerned with at the moment.

"You have to tell Dyson Kenz." Bo said as she paced the room. Kenzi smiled to her friend, she had taken the news better than expected. Had been slightly irritated that Kenzi did not tell her sooner, but other than that she was fine.

"No Bo. It is very clear that Dyson has no interest in me, let alone a child." Kenzi said leaning back.

"But he might if you tell him Kenzi. He's Dyson after all. He protects things, that is his job description." Bo smirked.

"Bo, listen, I'll tell Dyson on my own time, just you keep quiet, I don't want anyone else to know." Kenzi said quickly.

"Of course, I will keep it extra top secret." Bo said. Kenzi nodded as her friend returned to the couch. She did feel better, more relieved. She was proud of her decision to tell Bo. And happy one of her friends finally knew.

Kenzi approached Dyson's door and knocked softly. Bo had somehow convinced her to come talk to him. Just talk, not tell any big secrets or anything, just talk, so here she was, to talk. To possibly have a talk they should have had a year ago. In the short moments she waited for the door to pull open, various thoughts ran through her mind. Would this talk lead to her telling Dyson? Would this talk lead to her coming home? Maybe it would lead to them becoming a happy little family. Kenzi snorted at that thought. Happy little family her ass. The door opened and there he was, in all his shirtless glory. Kenzi could not help but nibbled her lip at the thought of him taking her in his arms and pulling her over to the bed. She quickly shook her head, this was how she got into a mess last time.

"Hi there." Kenzi smiled focusing on his face.

"Kenzi, what are you doing here?" Dyson asked.

"Well, thought I might get a warmer welcome. Guess not, can I come in?" she asked ducking under his arm and slipping past him into the loft.

"Oh, no wonder." Kenzi said when she spotted Sarah sitting on the bed, fully clothed, thank god.

"It's fine, I was just leaving, but I do have a question, why would you expect a warm welcome?" she asked as she stood off the bed. Kenzi ground her teeth, as if anything she did was any of Sarah's business.

"Sarah." Dyson said softly.

"What Dyson didn't tell you we slept together?" Kenzi asked as her temper flared.

"Nope." Sarah nodded and walked past Dyson and out the door.

"What the hell Kenzi?" Dyson asked as he closed the door.

"Tell me something Dyson. How is it that you can have various relationships with various women but you can't manage to talk to me about one night that we shared?" Kenzi asked glaring at him. She hadn't meant for this to turn into an argument, but damn she was mad.

"Damn Kenzi let it go. It was a year ago, one crazy stupid night." he said. Those words were like a punch to her gut.

"Let it go Dyson? We had sex, we were best friends and we had sex, which is like a huge deal. I felt like I couldn't even talk to you anymore, or look at you. I mean we avoided each other like the black plague for months. Hardly speaking to each other. Do you know how that made me feel?" Kenzi asked as tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't a crier, but every since Caleb had been born she had been much more emotional.

"Kenzi it was a mistake. A huge mistake. If we hadn't slept together this wouldn't be happening, this arguing. We would still be friends." He said slowly.

"I was a mistake?" Kenzi asked stepping closer to him, tears now fresh in her eyes.

"No that's not what I meant Kenz. What we did was a mistake." He said.

"It didn't feel like a mistake to me." Kenzi said letting some tears fall.

"Well it was, you're a human, I'm Fae. We're from different worlds Kenzi." He said. Her heart clenched in her chest. Why did it always come down to that, being human?

"So what Dyson! Jesus, you're a damn idiot. So close minded." Kenzi said tossing her hands in the air.

"I used you Kenzi." Dyson said quickly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"What?" Kenzi asked her breath catching in her throat. I used you were some of the worst words a girl could hear after having sex with someone.

"I used you, I knew I could get you in bed, I was horny, and I would have slept with anyone that night." he said. Before he could speak more Kenzi's hand flew up and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare lie to me Dyson. You would rather lie to me than actually admit you have feelings for me. Why is it so hard?" Kenzi asked a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You are human." He said. Another slap, this one hard and cold, leaving him knowing this was it.

"Fuck you Dyson." she said angrily. Kenzi's heart swelled and she let the tears fall as she shoved past him and left, walking out of his life forever.

Dyson dropped to his knees on the floor as he kept telling himself it was for the best, he had to do it, and he had to say those things to her. It killed his soul to tell her she didn't matter to him, rocked his very core. Her tears had been like claws tearing against his skin. Painful and they would leave scars forever. He needed Kenzi, his wolf needed Kenzi. He loved that damn little human something awful and he didn't know how much longer he could take being without her, but he was going to do it, because his feelings for her were so strong, he knew being with him would only put her in danger.


	10. Nice To Meet You

Ok guys, so so so sorry I have been away for a bit, my internet is not working at home! So I'm trying to post as much as my shifty neighbors internet allows lol. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"Momma!" Caleb called into Kenzi's room. Kenzi sat up in the bed, sleeping was becoming rather difficult, every since Caleb turned three he'd been all about waking Kenzi up right when she said she would be up.

"I'm up, I'm up." She smiled and slid off the bed. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs hugging her tightly and burying his head in between her legs.

"Auntie Bo and Auntie Lauren will be here soon!" he said nodding and pulling back. Kenzi nodded and ran her hand through his wavy black hair as they headed into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kenzi." Naomi said. Naomi was Caleb's nanny. She arrived around ten thirty every night after Kenzi had put him down for bed and she stayed until about twelve pm when Kenzi woke up. She got Caleb up and dressed, fed him breakfast and kept him entertained while Kenzi got her sleep after working all night.

"Afternoon Naomi." Kenzi smiled.

"I'll be off this week so I won't need you until next Sunday." Kenzi said.

"Yes Ma'am, see you Sunday. Bye Caleb!" Naomi called.

"Bye Nae!" he said as he messed with a string on Kenzi's pajama bottoms. She smiled and left quickly.

"Momma Auntie Bo and Auntie Lauren will be here soon!" he repeated.

"Yes they will be. Did you clean you room?" Kenzi asked. He nodded briskly and ran off into his room. She knew he had probably sort of cleaned it, so he was going to check. God he looked so much like Dyson. She had hoped he would keep her looks considering he had looked like her at 6 months, but nope, soon after he returned to looking like Dyson. She sighed and began putting dishes away. She had been even more confident in her decision to tell Bo after what Dyson had said to her two years ago. She hadn't been back since, she had explained to Bo what had happened and Bo had been behind her one hundred percent. Kenzi had instructed Bo to tell Lauren everything, if Bo trusted Lauren, Kenzi did to. She still had some reservations about Lauren, but she was a good girl, and Bo loved her. Bo and Lauren had been to visit Kenzi and Caleb numerous times. While Trick and Hale could not find the time to get here, they did question why Kenzi would not come back. Her simple excuse was she had to work a lot. They believed her and had diminished to phone calls weekly. She loved Bo and Lauren coming to visit, they made it a point to visit once every six months. Making sure to be here on Caleb's birthdays which were in June and then in December when they celebrated Christmas. They always stayed for a week and made Kenzi feel like she was back home.

"Momma, it's clean." Caleb said returning to the kitchen.

"Good sweetie. Now I'm going to go get dressed and we're going to go see Jack Jack about your birthday party." Kenzi said.

"Here you go Caleb." Jack said putting the apple juice down in front of him. Caleb swiped it up and ran off toward his table. Yes, he had a table, Jack had put it in the corner behind the bar a year ago, it was small children's table where Caleb colored and played with his toys when Kenzi brought him to visit. Kenzi had laughed when she had opened the fridge under the bar where they kept the specialty drinks and found a bottle of apple juice that Jack had bought for Caleb. Jack treated Caleb like a grandfather would and Kenzi loved that about him.

"Well here is his gift, make sure he doesn't open it till his birthday. Oh and do me a favor before you run, I am this close to firing Bethany," he held up his fingers to show how much fuse he had left. Bethany was the new waitress for the three to eleven shifts and she was for lack of better words horrible. She as dumb, dumb, dumb, and rather than working she paused several times to talk to cute guys.

"What do you want me to do?" Kenzi asked shrugging.

"That man has been waiting for about twenty minutes on her to get over to him. Will you put her in line and help him out?" Jack asked. He was all about getting on to someone when they needed it but he was more lenient when there was a chance the person might cry. And Bethany was a crier. Kenzi nodded and pointed at Caleb telling jack to watch him, he nodded and she pulled off the half jacket she had on leaving her in her red tank top. She grabbed up her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and then she stomped over to Bethany.

"Hey!" Kenzi said when she approached. Bethany was leaning against a younger guy who had his hands running over her ass. Kenzi was disgusted. Bethany jumped back and spun around. When she noticed Kenzi she immediately looked regretful. Which made Kenzi smile. It was like everyone else was afraid of the graveyard shift girls, mostly because Jack loved them the best. Kenzi, Jess, and Connie had it made when it came to days off and bonuses.

"Hey, handsy, back off before I kick your ass out." Kenzi said to the guy. He removed his hand and turned his back to the girls.

"Look Bethany. You are about to get fired, if you want to keep your job I suggest you get your head out of your vagina and get to work." Kenzi said. Bethany nodded quickly and then Kenzi turned on her heel and went to the guy who had been waiting who was also holding up an empty glass waving it around. Right as Kenzi was about to take the glass he let it go and it smashed against the ground breaking into large pieces.

"Damn it. Bethany, grab the broom!" Kenzi said. Bethany scrambled to get the broom while Jack shook his head.

"Jack, get our friend a cab." Kenzi called realizing this patron was pretty wasted. Jack nodded and went to the phone while Kenzi bent to pick up the glass. Forgetting that the glass was wet and slippery she immediately grabbed up a large piece to toss it in the trash.

"Shit." She curse under her breath as it sliced open her finger when it slipped free. In the next few moments a man was there with a towel and he wrapped it around her finger to stop the bleeding. She looked up at him and was awe struck, he was gorgeous. His light green eyes pulled her in and she was hypnotized.

Cade had been sitting in the corner of the bar, watching Kenzi. He had come to know a great deal about her over the past year he'd been watching her. She was different he could tell, but when the smell of her blood hit his nose, he knew she was different. It was a scent one could easily miss unless you were looking for it, and Cade was definitely looking for it. She had Fae blood inside her, strong Fae blood. Something that he could use to help him have strong children. He knew a lot about this Kenzi, but not everything. He knew she had a child, but he was unsure of the child's father. He'd been following her because from the moment he'd seen her a year ago in the bar, he'd loved her. He loved her spunky attitude, her beautiful features, and her strong personality all qualities he wanted in his children. He wanted Kenzi, and he would have her. Today the opportunity had presented itself for him to come to her rescue with a spare towel he'd grabbed off the bar. Now here she was in his arms looking into his eyes as if she was mesmerized, yes, he would have Kenzi for himself. But that boy, her son, might be an issue.

Kenzi thanked the man and he nodded holding out his hand to her and he smiled a wonderful smile.

"I'm Cade." He said.

"Kenzi." She said smiling along.

"Kenzi, nice to meet you." He said releasing her hand. She smiled, could not help it. Something about him made her want to hug him and hold him close. He got her attention and kept it. Forgotten was the glass broken on the floor, the fact that Jack was behind the counter probably watching her every move. But one thing that always reminded her she was no longer the young, partying, wild child she used to be, her son.

"Thanks for this." she held up the towel and turned to walk away.

"Uh, Kenzi." Cade called. She sighed and turned around facing him again.

"Would you like to maybe go out sometime?" he asked with that gorgeous smile again. Kenzi wanted to accept wanted to badly, but where on earth would she find the time? Well, she was off this week. But Caleb, she wasn't about to allow a man in his life just to be let down by him. But then again, she could test him out first and see if it would work.

"I have a son." She said with a smirk.

"I love kids." Cade said. Kenzi frowned and could not help but chuckle.

"Alright fine, we'll do lunch, meet me here tomorrow, same time." She said. He nodded and Kenzi lifted her hand and turned back to Jack as Bethany swept up the glass.

"Shut up." Kenzi pointed at Jack and smirked.


	11. Begging For Love

This is just a short little chapter to show how Dyson is feeling and what he's going through. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Dyson stumbled through the woods desperately trying to reign in his wolf. He was tearing at the surface clawing his way out, tearing Dyson apart from the inside out. It wasn't just the wolf tearing Dyson apart, it was his own soul. He was miserable without her, without Kenzi. He never realized how much he needed her to get by. Dyson tore away his shirt and roared as he and his wolf fought for control. He was a broken man, he should suffer, hurt himself like he hurt Kenzi. He screamed as the man lost control, his wolf ripped through with intensity and took off like lightening.

Dyson found himself at the border, his wolf standing there once again fighting for control. Growling back at the man inside who argued that crossing over the border and heading to San Diego was complete suicide. Someone spotted him; he was as good as dead or stuck in a zoo. The wolf kicked back and howled, long and desperate begging for its love to return. Finally the wolf realized it was a bad idea, but his self destruct button was still being pressed repeatedly.

He pushed the door to the bar open and stepped inside. He was looking for trouble, best way to start trouble was hit someone, start a bar fight. Dyson smirked at the nearest person to him.

"Sorry." He shrugged and reared back. He knocked the man off his stool and then the bar was in an all out battle. Except Dyson only threw two punches, his goal wasn't to hit someone; it was to get someone to hit him. To get the punishment he was thriving for. He wanted to be hurt, physically hurt because he couldn't handle the pain inside him anymore.


	12. Momma Bear

**YAY another chapter! Ok also would like to give another shout out to my friend Aislynnrose2010 who has been helping me out. We've been bouncing ideas off each other and if you have not checked out her Dyson/Kenzi story you should so do that lol, it is fantastic! **

**Chapter 12**

Kenzi rolled over and into the arms of Cade, her boyfriend of two years. Who had recently made the move into her apartment with her and Caleb.

"Morning baby." He said stroking her back.

"Good morning." She smiled and rolled out of the bed. She was still a little tense after their conversation last night. He had revealed to her that he was Fae. Not only Fae, a shifter, wolf to be precise. She was still pissed from her last encounter with a wolf, but after seriously talking it over with him she had decided that like humans all Fae were unique just because they were the same species she shouldn't blame Cade, they were completely different men. Cade was kind, lively, and he spoke with his mouth, not his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked frowning as he got up from the bed and began pulling his clothes on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenzi smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good." He smiled and Kenzi chuckled as she went into the kitchen. She had last night off so she was able to spend it with her little man. Who had never voiced anything negative about Cade, he seemed to like him fine.

"Caleb!" Kenzi called. His door popped open and his little head full of curly black hair stuck out.

"Morning momma." He smiled.

"Morning baby, did you sleep well?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, when will Auntie Bo be here?" He asked moving out of the room completely. Bo had been reduced to coming once a year for Caleb's birthday. Lauren had stopped coming all together, she was running her own clinic now and she was incredibly busy with it, Kenzi knew the busy feeling.

"She'll be here this afternoon. But first, you have to go get a bath and get dressed." Kenzi said sipping the coffee.

"Ok momma." He nodded quickly and jerked his shirt over his head taking off for the bathroom. Crazy silly boy, so much like his father.

"You have to stop this Dyson." Lauren said as she slowly cleaned the smooth gash across his side.

"Damn." He hissed under his breath and balanced his hand on the back of his head trying to give her all the access to his side.

"You're going to get killed." Lauren said as she began the stitches.

"Yeah well at least I won't die in my sleep from alcohol poisoning." He growled as she hit a tender spot. Dyson was done keeping his anger inside, a year ago he'd found an underground fighting ring for Fae. He'd been fighting every since, some days were more painful than others so he would allow himself to be hurt in the ring, it kept his head out of his ass, and kept Kenzi off his mind.

"Just go see her Dyson." Lauren said bandaging up the cut. He fought different Fae each week this week he'd taken on another shifter, a dog, German Sheppard if he wasn't mistaken.

"No. She's doing fine without me. All I would do is fuck her life up. Leave it Lauren." He said sliding off the table and putting his shirt on, gritting his teeth against the pain. Lauren sighed as he left, she knew there was no need in arguing with him, he'd been doing his own thing for two years now and Lauren knew every person had their own way of dealing with things. Dyson's way was to shut it out and harm himself whenever he felt emotional pain.

"Kenzi I just want you to be careful ok? I know you feel like you are in love with this guy, but just be prepared for anything. Because anything can happen." Bo said as they said their goodbyes. She'd been here for the weekend but that was all unfortunately. Caleb was sad to see her go, he always was. Kenzi sighed and hugged her best friend. She handed Bo the notes to each of her friends like she always did, reminding them she was not forgetting them.

"Auntie Bo please don't go." Caleb said softly as he clenched his fists around Bo's shirt. He was going to be tall like Dyson, he was already past Kenzi's hips but that was when she wasn't wearing heels. Bo kneeled down in front of him.

"I promise I'll call everyday little man. Watch your momma's back for me ok?" Bo said winking at him.

"K, I will." He smiled poking his chest out.

"Are you going to keep her safe?" Bo asked holding out her pinky.

"I promise I will." He smiled widely and looped his pinky through hers.

"That's my man." Bo said laying a big kiss on his cheek and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and then Bo pulled away blowing a kiss at Kenzi as she slid into her car and drove away.

"Momma do you have to work tonight?" Caleb asked.

"Yes baby I do." Kenzi said taking his hand and leading him back to their apartment.

"Oh." He said looking down.

"Why baby, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked. Stopping and looking down at him.

"I was just wondering momma." He said pulling at her hand trying to move her along. Kenzi looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since Bo's arrival. Her motherly eyes running over him, scanning his body for any signs of him being in a bad mood, then she saw it, the bruise laying on the inside of his arm, it was small and nearly healed, but it was there.

"What is this Caleb?" Kenzi asked leaning down and turning his arm over to look at it.

"I ran into the door." He smiled brightly and pulled his small arm out of her grasp. She ground her teeth but ignored it and followed after him as they went into the apartment.

"Hey Kenz, can I talk to you?" Cade said when they came through the door.

"Uh, yeah." Kenzi said nodding. She patted Caleb's head as he ran off into his room and then joined Cade on the couch.

"Um look, I'm just going to be straight forward with this. I like you a lot." He said taking her hand in his. Oh shit, Kenzi thought in her head, was he proposing to her?

"I want to be with you for a long time. What I'm trying to say is I want you to marry me, and have my children." He smiled and patted her thigh. Kenzi stopped breathing for a minute realizing he was serious. Hell no she wouldn't marry him, they had only been dating for two years, plus she wasn't even sure she wanted to marry him, like ever. He was supportive right now, someone who pushed her and she needed that.

"Uh, Cade, I'm not sure that is a good idea. I'm not ready for marriage, and I already have a child." She said glancing over her shoulder. His grip on her hand tightened and for some reason it caused her chest to tighten, not out of love, fear mostly.

"He is not my child though." Cade said. Kenzi pulled her hand away slowly and stood up.

"I need to go to work; can we talk about this when I get home?" Kenzi asked.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out with all this marriage talk, look, and I'm just under some stress right now. I'm sorry; I'll shut up about it." Cade said quickly following her around the room. Kenzi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, ok baby." Kenzi smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. That fear was gone, she guessed she was scared because he had been serious, and she knew the serious look, she'd seen it before in Dyson's eyes. He let her go and she hurried to get dressed, she had to be at work soon, and then back home to deal with this marriage crap.

Cade waited about an hour after Kenzi was gone to start planning. Get rid of Caleb, and then Kenzi would have no worries, but he'd have to do it in a way that Kenzi would never suspect him. He looked at the child in the floor who kept glancing up at him with shifty eyes. One thing was fact, and that was that Caleb did not like him.

"What you playing with?" Cade asked the kid.

"Trucks." Caleb answered curtly.

"Shouldn't you be playing with dolls?" Cade asked with a chuckle. He didn't like the kid either. Maybe it was because Cade was an alpha; he was the only one around here until this kid showed up that absolutely reeked of another alpha. It was in a wolf's blood to get rid of the competition, one and only alpha, two could not live together. If Caleb were his kid though, he'd be proud of him for being so strong willed, but he wasn't and that was a problem.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Caleb asked looking right into Cade's eyes. The kid may not be old enough to shift yet, but Cade could see the wolf in him, he was strong and bold. Cade knew he wouldn't back down easily, but if he could make him back down, he wouldn't have to kill him.

"No, I'm right where I belong. I got you and your momma." Cade grinned.

"You're not my dad, my dad is strong and you're a wimp. My daddy is going to come get me and momma and you'll be gone. And my momma, she doesn't even like you." Caleb said. He put his toys down as was now facing Cade even though he was still sitting on the ground. Cade jumped off the couch and wrapped his hand around the boys arm and drug him toward his room.

"I'll show you wimp." Cade said getting to the door of Caleb's room still holding his arm. A sharp stab of pain caused him to drop the kid's arm. Caleb slammed the door in his face and locked it as Cade looked at his arm. He was bleeding; the kid had bit him and drew blood. He growled and slammed his fists against the door.

"Back off jerk or I'll call my momma!" Caleb yelled. Cade stopped immediately, if he told Kenzi Cade's chances were over. He backed off and immediately went into his room, he'd deal with that brat later.

Kenzi tried to be as quiet as possible as she tip toed into the house at seven thirty am. She didn't want to wake Caleb who usually slept until about nine and then he stayed in his room and played with his toys until about eleven when he knew Kenzi would be up. She tossed her bag on the couch and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her tank top; she kicked her shoes off and went to Caleb's door. She always looked in on him sleeping, it helped her sleep better, but when she turned the knob, his door was locked. She raised her eyebrows but turned to the kitchen where she quickly returned with a toothpick. She grasped the door knob and slid the tooth pick inside the small hole where she pressed against the lock popping it quickly. She smiled and tossed the toothpick to the floor and pushed open the door. Simple little trick she'd learned at home. Kenzi went into the room and smiled when she saw her little man sleeping soundly on his bed curled around his cover with his dinosaur pajamas on. She walked over and sat down gently on the bed careful not to wake him she eased the covers out of his grasp and went to pull them up over his arms when she saw it, the bruise around his arm. She dropped the covers and leaned forward carefully looking at the shape of the bruise. It looked like a hand had wrapped around his arm. Kenzi ground her teeth, she didn't want to believe it at first, but the only answer was Cade.

"Caleb." Kenzi said gently shaking him. His eyes popped open and he looked up at her.

"Hey momma." He smiled putting his hand on top of hers. Kenzi smiled, he was five going on fifty.  
>"Hunny, what happened to your arm?" Kenzi asked pointing to the bruise.<p>

"I ran into the door." He said with a gentle smile.

"Caleb, you tell me the truth right now." She said standing up. She was too angry to sit.

"Momma, it's ok." He said nodding and sitting up in the bed.

"Listen to me; lock this door behind me ok. Don't come out unless I'm at the door and tell you it's ok." Kenzi said, Caleb nodded as Kenzi walked out the door closing it gently behind her. She was in full momma bear mode and she was about to whoop some ass.


	13. Protection

**OK guys, let me tell you why I wrote this chapter today and posted it for you guys! If you read my stories and you favorite them or you add them to alerts then I need a huge favor from all of you! I have at least 50 people that added this to alerts, so I need your help! I don't know if you all have heard or not but Writer and director Jeremy LaLonde is doing a film call Sex After Kids which stars Kris Holden Reid (Dyson) and Zoie Palmer (Lauren) and it is completely funded by the fans. But they are in a competition for Indie Wire's project of the month and they need votes! So i'm asking you guys to please help out! Here is the link:**

** http:/wwwdotindiewiredotcom/article/decide-who-talks-to-the-sundance-institute-vote-for-marchs-project-of-the-month **

**Just asking for votes you guys! Voting ends today Friday April 6 at 5 pm. So please go and vote guys! Pretttttyyyyy Please! If you do, make sure to review saying you did and if they get enough votes I promise to post another chapter today! Right now they are in the lead but just barely, so I need your help. In the link where ever it says dot make sure you put a . Thanks so much for the help! **

**Chapter 13**

Kenzi balled up her fists as soon as she pushed the door open. She didn't need to ask questions, she knew the truth. Half of her felt like maybe this was a talking moment, but the other half, the half that was winning was telling her to beat the shit out of this son of a bitch and ask questions later. She knew he was Fae, which probably meant he was stronger than her, but damn it she was going to try. He was lying in the bed, sleeping, like Caleb had been. Kenzi stomped over to his side of the bed, her bare feet making hardly any noise and she reared back and nailed him across the face. He leapt up like he was on fire shoving at her small body, but she wasn't budging. She pulled back a second and third time swinging with all her might.

"Kenzi what the hell!" He yelled trying to shove her away.

"You asshole! Son of a bitch! I'll kill you! How dare you put your hands on my kid!" she yelled continuing to swing. He planted his palms against her chest and he shoved hard, sending her tumbling backward on her ass.

"Fucking bitch, you broke my nose." he growled.

"What is wrong with you Cade, why did you hurt him?" Kenzi asked leaping back up to her feet.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm an alpha, if we're going to be together the kid has got to go. He belongs to another alpha, he's a threat to me, you ever seen wolves in the wild baby, two alphas, it just don't work." He said like it made perfect sense. Kenzi's eyes widened and she could not believe what she was hearing.

"You want me to get rid of my child because of your stupid wolf?" she said indignantly.

"Yes." He smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

"I don't understand. I want you out, now, right now. Get your stuff and get out." She said pointing to the door.

"I wouldn't count on that sweetheart." He said stepping toward her.

"Cade, get out of my house." Kenzi said standing her ground.

"I'm going to get my children, whether you like it or not." He growled and leapt forward wrapping his hand around her hair and jerking her into him. She let out a scream and balled her fists up hitting him wherever she could.

"Stop fighting." He growled and punched her. Kenzi saw stars for a few moments as she stumbled at the force of the hit. His grip was still tight in her hair so she didn't fall.

"Let go of my momma!" she heard a brave little voice and her heart swelled as tears came to her eyes. She didn't want him to hurt Caleb, and he would.

"Get out of here Caleb!" Kenzi yelled trying to turn to see her son.

"Shut up you brat." Cade said to him as he began to drag Kenzi to the bed. Suddenly Caleb was there, and Kenzi felt his little fists pounding against Cade's back.

"I said let go of my momma!" he yelled trying with all his might. Cade growled and shoved Caleb tossing him easily against the wall. That ignited a fire inside Kenzi, she gritted her teeth and planted her fingers behind his ears digging into his head and jerking his ears as hard as she could. He roared in pain and pushed her away from him but before Kenzi could get to Caleb, Cade's hand grabbed her arm and he slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her, but he didn't stop, his fist slammed into her jaw and then her mouth. Kenzi tried to lift her hands to shield her face but she was in pain, her legs gave way and she slid out of his grasp falling to a pile on the floor.

"Worthless whore." Cade said. His foot slammed against her stomach and the only sound she could make was a groan of pain as she felt her ribs give way to his hard kicks. Suddenly there were shouts of all kinds, various screams and shuffling of feet. Kenzi was having trouble seeing, her eyes were squeezed shut with pain, but she refused to let him hurt her son. She planted her hands on the ground, trying to push herself up to get to Caleb.

"San Diego PD get on the ground!" she made out one of the yells. Cops, what the hell were the cops doing here? She opened her eyes when small hands touched her bloody face. Caleb was there, in front of her tears in his eyes.

"Momma it's ok. I called for help, like you told me to do whenever something bad happens and I don't feel safe." He said smiling like a hero.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Kenzi said pushing the words out. She looked up, and three officers were cuffing Cade. While two other officers were coming toward Kenzi, a male and female.

"Help momma up baby." Kenzi said. Caleb nodded and pushed on Kenzi's back as she pulled herself up against the wall.

"Going to need paramedics." The male officer called into his radio.

"No, no I'm fine." Kenzi said putting her hand against her ribs where the intense ache was coming from.

"Ma'am, let me get you up ok. We're going to sit you in a chair." The male officer said. Kenzi nodded and he leaned down looping his arm around her back he eased her up slowly and walked her into the kitchen where he sat her down in a chair. Her ribs were hurting bad, but she didn't want to go to the hospital. She knew the domestic violence charges. They stayed in jail twenty four hours, which gave the victim twenty four hours to press charges, if nothing was filed, they were released, and even if charges were filed all he had to do was pay bail and he was out until his court date. Which gave him plenty of time to come after Kenzi and Caleb. She needed to get out of here, take her son and get the hell out.

"I'm Officer Neal, this is Officer Bell. Ma'am we've called paramedics, you're going to be ok. Can you please tell us what happened?" the man said.

"I don't need a doctor, I just need to get out of here ok?" Kenzi said trying to move from the chair. The female stepped in front of her.

"Ma'am, please, let them look at you, you're bleeding from your nose, mouth, cheek, and head, bruises are starting to form, and you may have a broken rib, it is for your own safety. Just tell us what happened." She said kneeling in front of Kenzi. Kenzi could clearly see the pity in her eyes, a look she'd seen many times when they came to pick up her step father. Kenzi sighed, she couldn't tell them the reason they had fought, that was some serious shit and then they'd admit her to a crazy house.

"Momma." Caleb said. Kenzi looked up; he was obviously upset by all that was going on.

"Come here baby." Kenzi said holding her arms out. He hurried into her arms and she pulled him onto her lap, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Alright, so, my now ex boyfriend, watches my son when I go to work. I work from eleven pm to seven am. When I get home I always go into check on Caleb when I went in I noticed these bruises on his arm." Kenzi held his arm out to show the officers.

"So I confronted him and he freaked out. This is what happened. I fought back because I thought he was going to hurt Caleb. Obviously not a good plan." She said with a small chuckle. The officers both smiled at her and then female placed her hand on Kenzi's arm.

"You're lucky, some of them never get out alive." She said.

"And you little man, you're so brave." The male officer said. Caleb nodded and smiled.

"You saved mommy." Kenzi said running her hands down his sides.

"Paramedics are here." another officer said sticking his head in the door.

"Send them in." the girl said. A moment later two men were walking through her front door carrying their bags of supplies.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Patrick this is Frank. Can you tell us your name?" he asked.

"Kenzi." She said.

"Ok Ms. Kenzi, can you tell us what month this is?" he asked. Kenzi flowed through the questions with them. Name, date, address, ect…

"Ok, can we get little man down so we can look you over?" Patrick asked. Kenzi nodded and went to put Caleb down but he gripped her hands.

"I'm going to protect my momma." He said sticking his chest out. Kenzi smiled, he was his father's son.

"It's ok; they are not going to hurt me." Kenzi said. The officers and paramedics were smiling as he glared at them and Kenzi put him down. Patrick and Frank both put gloves on and Patrick began pressing two fingers to various places on her face making sure nothing was broken as Frank got out gauze pads and alcohol swabs.

"Ok, we're going to clean your face up, get these cuts clean. May I check your ribs?" Patrick asked. Kenzi nodded and he eased her shirt up and looked at her ribs.

"Tell me the pain level as I press ok. One being the lowest, ten being the highest." He said. Kenzi nodded and he pressed gently at first.

"Two." She said only because it was a dull ache. He nodded and pressed harder.

"Five." She said as Frank began wiping the blood away from her face.

"Ten, ten!" Kenzi yelled pulling away from him.

"Hey!" Caleb said defensively.

"It's fine baby, he has to." Kenzi said.

"Ok, they aren't broken, just cracked, if you don't want to go to the hospital you don't have to, I'm not going to force you." Patrick said as he pulled out the bandages and began bandaging her face.

"I'm not going, I'm packing my shit and leaving." She said.

"I think that is a good idea. Would you like to press charges." The officer asked.

"No, I'm going home. If he comes there, I'll handle it." Kenzi said as Patrick finished her face.

"Where is home?" The male officer asked.

"Canada." Kenzi said standing with the help of the paramedic.

"Alright." The paramedics said and began packing their things.

"Ma'am that might not be a good idea. Just press charges, we'll take care of it." The man said.

"I'll think about it. Just keep him for those twenty four hours and I promise I'll be long gone." Kenzi said.

"Caleb, go get all your clothes out of the drawers and put them on the bed. With just a few toys, I'll buy you new ones ok?" Kenzi said. Caleb nodded and hurried into his room.

"Thank you." Kenzi said to the paramedics.

"Would you like us to stay with you until you get out of here?" the male officer asked.

"We'll post two officers outside the door." The female said. Kenzi paused, she didn't really want cops around, but it might be safer.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Kenzi said nodding.

"Here, this is my card. If you need anything or you change your mind about pressing charges, call me." the female said handing over the card. Kenzi took it and waved goodbye to the officers and they exited and closed the door. Kenzi immediately picked up her phone and dialed Jack followed by Jess and Connie, telling them all to come over as soon as possible, it was an emergency. Then she dialed her landlord downstairs who came up right away. She didn't want to go home, didn't want to leave the life she'd made for herself and Caleb here. But she knew Cade was strong and he'd be gunning for her once he got out, and unfortunately the only people who could help her where back home. The only people who could protect her, and right now, she needed protection. The door opened and an officer stuck his head through.

"Landlord is here." he said. Kenzi waved and her landlord walked in. She was a small very nice, very pretty woman.

"Hey Becca, look, uh, I have to get out of here, I need out of the lease." Kenzi said slowly. Becca held her hands up and immediately pulled Kenzi into a hug.

"Get out of here. Don't worry about a thing. Leave me a number where I can get a hold of you, I'll have the apartment gutted and put back in its original state, I'll sell all the appliances and furniture you purchased and I'll mail the money to you as soon as I can." She said pulling back from the hug.

"Thank you so much." Kenzi said. She nodded and let herself out. Soon after, Jess, Connie, and Jack came rushing through the door.

"What's going on?" Jess asked quickly.

"Holy shit baby girl." Connie said looking at Kenzi's face.

"What the hell happened Kenzi?" Jack said looking around for Caleb.

"He's in his bedroom." Kenzi said tilting her head toward his door.

"I've got to get out of here guys. Cade kind of freaked out and did this," she gestured to her face, "Cops came and took him off. I have twenty four hours till he gets out. I'm going home. But I wanted to say bye to all of you first." Kenzi said softly as she felt tears return to her eyes. She'd had to say goodbye to friends before, she didn't want to do it again, but she had to.

"Explains the bacon outside the door." Jess said gesturing.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry he did this to you." Connie said touching Kenzi's arm. Connie was like the momma around here.

"It's fine. I'm sorry guys, I just have to go. My family will protect me." Kenzi said nodding.

"We understand. What can we do?" Jack said putting his keys down on the table. Jess and Connie pulled off their jackets that covered their small tank tops; obviously they had jumped out of bed and hurried over.

"Um, I need one of you to hit a bunch of ATMs and get all my money out of the bank. I'll write down my pin number. Someone else can help me pack and load the car." Kenzi said. They nodded and Jack held out his hand. Kenzi placed her card in his hand and grabbed up a pen and scribbled down her pin number on his open hand.

"Thank you guys so much." Kenzi said.

"Of course." They said.

"I'll help Caleb get his stuff packed." Connie said.

"Oh, make sure he doesn't pack his toys, I told him I'd buy him new ones. Just let him pack like four," Kenzi said, "He'll understand, he's a good boy." Kenzi said nodding. Connie smiled and nodded turning and going into Caleb's room as Jack hurried out the door.

"Alright, let's get on with it." Jess smiled and followed Kenzi into her room. Kenzi didn't look forward to seeing Dyson, or having to explain to everyone why Caleb was with her. It had to be done though, they would keep her and Caleb safe, and she would be uncomfortable if it meant keeping her son safe.


	14. Broken

**Thank you all so so so so so very much that went and voted! Sex After Kids won and I am very happy! Thank you so so so so so so so very much again, and as I promised here is a new chapter! **

**Chapter 14**

"What in the hell is your problem?" Bo asked as she and Hale heaved Dyson up onto the pool table so that he could lay flat on his back. Lauren came rushing over with her bag and immediately began wiping the blood away from the cuts across his chest and abdomen.

"I won." Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah we know." Bo said shaking her head and turning to Trick as Lauren went to work on the deep gashes that covered his front. Bo and Hale had gone searching for him after he hadn't shown up at the Dal tonight, they found him in the ring getting torn to pieces by another wolf, both in their wolf form, Dyson had prevailed, but not without injury.

"He's on self destruct mode."Trick said shaking his head.

"I just can't figure out why, he won't talk to me, hardly even comes in." Trick said. Hale and Bo exchanged looks that Trick definitely noticed.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Uh…Dyson and Kenzi kind of…" Hale trailed off.

"Oh god, oh no, they slept together didn't they?" Trick said running his hand over his face.

"Yeah…and when Kenzi came back to visit they kind of had a falling out." Hale said.

"Involving Dyson saying some very hurtful things to Kenzi." Bo said glaring at Hale for leaving out that piece of information.

"Yeah…and he hasn't spoken to her since." Hale said.

"So obviously Dyson blames himself for her not coming back. But Dyson sleeps with everyone, and he never has this kind of reaction when it's all said and done." Trick said slowly as if he was realizing what was going on.

"He loves her." Trick said the rest of his sentence and let his head drop to the bar.

"Yes he does." Hale nodded and glanced over his shoulder at his friend laying on the pool table.

"Alright, you're good." Lauren said moving away from Dyson. He eased himself up and off the pool table. The door to the Dal opened and everyone looked up.

"Bars closed!" Trick called before the person got around the corner.

"Even for an old friend." Kenzi said as she rounded the corner.

"Kenzi." Bo said quickly. She let her eyes scan over her friend's disheveled appearance. Her eyes landed on her face that had several bandages, one across her forehead, the other across her cheek, and another along her jaw. Her lip was busted and deep purple bruises were peeking from behind each of the bandages and encasing the cut along her lip.

"What in the world happened to you?" Bo asked quickly approaching her. She immediately noticed Caleb standing next to her holding his toy truck and gripping his mother's hand tightly.

"Kenzi what's going on?" Lauren said stepping closer.

"Well I was expecting a Hi, but I guess it's right to business, as always." She smirked.

"Kenzi." Dyson said. Kenzi looked around Bo and met the eyes of a broken man. She did not recognize the look in his eyes, he was different, not the same Dyson. She let her eyes run over his body, he was shirtless and bandages covered the front of his body. He looked worse than her.

"Hey." She said gently with a cautious smile.

"Um, can we all like, talk?" Kenzi asked gesturing to her friends.

"Yeah, go ahead." Trick said coming around the bar. She nodded and held her finger up signaling just one second. She kneeled down in front of her son who was watching everyone in the bar with shifty eyes except for Bo and Lauren.

"Caleb, go over there and play with your truck while I talk to everyone ok?" Kenzi said placing a kiss on his cheek. He nodded and walked over to the carpeted area she had pointed to where he sat down and began to play with his truck.

"So, can we sit?" Kenzi said holding her hand over to the table. Trick nodded and Kenzi sat down at the table waiting for the other's to sit.

"Alright, so what's up, why does it look like someone used you as a punching bag?" Bo asked. Kenzi glanced up and she noticed Dyson was sniffing the air, his eyes changing.

"You smell like a wolf." Dyson said with a small growl.

"Yeah, because I was dating one. For about two years. He was a great guy I thought. But then I saw bruises on Caleb, confronted him about it. He flipped, said if we were ever going to have children together I'd have to get rid of Caleb. I said no, he hit me, several times, hard." Kenzi said running her hand over the table.

"Why would your cousin's kid mean anything to him?" Trick asked frowning. Kenzi paused and bit her lip nervously. Time to spill the beans; Kenzi wondered what kind of blow back this would have.

"Um…Cade was an alpha, said Caleb threatened that, he said two alphas can't live within the same vicinity." Kenzi said slowly, hoping someone might catch on.

"He's right, unless they are father and son." Dyson said nodding crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait, Caleb is Fae?" Hale said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, he is." Kenzi said.

"I thought your cousin was human?" Hale said.

"She is. Caleb is not her son." Kenzi said taking a deep breath, she needed to spit it out, she was just having trouble.

"Kenzi, come on, it's ok." Bo said nodding.

"Caleb is my son." Kenzi said looking up at her friend. Dyson's face changed quickly, his eyes widening, his hands dropping. Trick and Hale had pretty much the same reaction.

"Kenzi you're not Fae." Hale said shaking his head.

"She doesn't have to be." Trick said, the words coming out really slowly as if he was remembering something he'd forgotten long ago.

"What?" Both Hale and Dyson said.

"Who is the child's father?" Trick asked, Kenzi had a feeling he already knew.

"Dyson." Kenzi said barely audible.

"Shit." Trick said.

"Oh man." Hale said. Kenzi looked at Dyson, his face was a mask of disbelief and pain.

"Kenzi's father must have been a strong Fae. How did I miss this?" Trick said standing up.

"How is that possible?" Hale asked.

"There are only a handful of humans like Kenzi. Humans with one Fae parent. Even being human that Fae blood is still inside them, depending on how strong that Fae parent was it is very possible, if the human sleeps with another strong Fae for their offspring to be Fae. Mixing those strong Fae genes together would over power the human genes." Trick said.

"There was never a cousin." Dyson said looking at Kenzi.

"I'm not going to apologize for not telling you. I made the right decision for my child." Kenzi said standing her ground.

"My kid too." Dyson said. Kenzi ground her teeth and shook her head.

"He may have half you genes but he's not yours. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do, adoption, keep it, I was terrified. And where you there to help? Hell no." Kenzi said.

"I would have been if you would have told me." he said defensively.

"I tried telling you, twice. I had every intention of telling you, until I caught you all up in Sophia's shit. I mean damn you wouldn't even talk to me about the night we had sex, imagine if I would have told you I was pregnant. The second time I tried to tell you Caleb was six months old, remember, I brought him here. When I came to talk to you, you were with Sarah, tried talking then and you said it would never work. So who is to blame Dyson?" Kenzi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn it Kenzi, shit I'm sorry." Dyson said shaking his head.

"Look, I'll introduce him to you. He does have your blood after all and you do have a right to meet him." Kenzi said nodding her head. She chuckled, couldn't help it.

"He's just like you." Kenzi smiled to her friends who were all smiling too.

"So you knew?" Hale asked Bo.

"Yes, Lauren and I knew." Bo smirked.

"I needed some support." Kenzi said looking over at her son who was playing with his truck and making noises.

"I need your help. Cade is going to come after us. He thinks he owns me or something. He wants Caleb dead, wants me to have his children. I can't fight him off by myself, I need you guys to have my back." Kenzi said.

"Let him come. We've got your back." Bo said taking her hand.

"I got you lil momma." Hale said nodding.

"I'll do all I can. Start with getting all the info on this Cade fellow." Trick said. Kenzi looked up at Dyson looked angry.

"Dyson, look, I regret not telling you, even if you didn't want him, I still should have told you. You had a right to know." Kenzi gave up. He was right, he should have been told. But Kenzi did what she thought was best.

"I'll keep you both safe." He said nodding his head.

"I'm won't let you out of my sight." He promised. Kenzi couldn't help but smile at him. He was slowly coming back, his eyes changing back to that twinkle, the little cocky look that always held in his eyes.

"Caleb." Kenzi called over her shoulder. His head lifted and he hurried over to Kenzi. She smiled and pulled him up in her lap so that he was facing everyone.

"Guys, this is Caleb. Caleb you know Auntie Bo and Lauren. But this is Uncle Trick, Uncle Hale, and um…Uncle Dyson." Kenzi finished. She wasn't ready just yet to tell him Dyson was his father.

"Damn D, he looks just like you." Hale said over his shoulder.

"He saved my life." Kenzi said bouncing him on her knees.

"I called for help when Cade hit momma. But before that I grabbed his pants and I said, Hey! Don't hit my momma! But he didn't stop so I hit him back on his back but he just pushed me, so I went and called for help." Caleb bragged, poking his chest out again.

"He's smart, sweet, and protective. He told the paramedics that he was going to protect me." Kenzi said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"He is his father's son." Trick smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Kenzi nodded. Dyson was looking at them both with complete adoration.

"So this Cade, did this to you?" Dyson said looking over her face.

"He did, I knew if I stayed he'd come after us. I couldn't risk him hurting Caleb. I could care less about this, but I won't allow him to hut my son." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"So what are we going to do?" Hale looked to Trick.

"You need to go to the cop shop and get all the information you can on Cade, if you can, ping his cell phone." Trick said.

"No, he's too smart for that, he'll throw it out as soon as he gets out of jail." Kenzi said.

"You two can sleep downstairs." Trick said standing and walking to the front door.

"First time that door has been locked in a long time." Dyson said.

"I'll sleep here." Bo said standing up.

"No, you two can go home. I'll stay." Dyson said.

"How about we all stay?" Hale said stepping up.

"Where will you all sleep?" Kenzi asked with a smile as she shook her head.

"Pool table looks comfy." Bo said hopping up on the side. Lauren smiled and hopped up there with her.

"Yeah, sure does." Lauren smiled. Hale slid on top of the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah, this table feels nice." He smiled.

"Guys." Kenzi said softly.

"Oh yeah, nice and soft." Dyson said hitting the top of the bar. Kenzi chuckled and Caleb hopped to the ground. He hurried to the middle of the floor and held his fists in the air.

"I'll take the first watch." He poked his little chest out and smiled real big. Everyone chuckled and Dyson just smiled at him. Kenzi could tell by the look in his eyes that he was proud of his son. It was all Kenzi had really hoped for, that Dyson would accept him.

"Ok little man, I'm going to go downstairs and get our bed ready. You keep an eye out until I get back." Kenzi said following Trick downstairs.

Dyson let his eyes scan the young boy standing before him. He was completely awe struck by him. Even more amazed that his little human had raised such a wonderful child. Who obviously cared very much for his mother. He wasn't mad at her, she'd done what she thought was right, she had been protecting her child, and he could not fault her for that. The little boy turned and looked straight at Dyson with eyes that were an exact match to his. The only thing about the child that resembled Kenzi was the black hair, everything else was Dyson's.

"He is something else." Hale said standing next to Dyson.

"Yeah, he is." Dyson said.

"You think Kenzi will ever tell him you're his dad?" Hale asked.

"I hope so. I'd love to be a part of his life." Dyson said.

"What about his momma's life?" Hale asked with a slightly smile.

"I don't know Hale. She hates my guts." Dyson said.

"Naw, she don't hate you man. You can tell by the way she still looks at you." Hale nodded and walked away briskly when he saw Caleb heading in their direction.

"Hey there." Dyson smiled at him as he got close.

"Hi." Caleb said looking up and down Dyson.

"That's a nice truck." Dyson said gesturing to the toy the boy had brought along.

"I know who you are." Caleb said abruptly. Dyson paused and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Really?" Dyson asked.

"You're my dad." He said smiling.

"How did you come up with that?" Dyson asked, not wanting to give himself away.

"I look like you and I smell like you." He said in confidence.

"Look Caleb." Dyson said kneeling down in front of him.

"Momma!" Caleb yelled. Dyson was confused, what on earth was he doing? Kenzi pounded up the stairs and burst through the door.

"What? What is it?" she asked quickly looking around.

"Is he my dad?" Caleb pointed right at Dyson. Everyone seemed somewhat shocked. Kenzi glared at Dyson who held his hands up.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

"Caleb hunny, why do you ask that?" Kenzi said.

"Momma he looks like me and smells like me." Caleb said looking back to Dyson. Kenzi sighed, she hadn't wanted to tell Caleb just yet, but now she didn't really have a choice.

"Yes, Dyson is your dad." Kenzi said nodding. Caleb threw his arms around Dyson's neck which surprised the hell out of everyone. Dyson hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

"I knew my daddy was strong and bigger than Cade." Caleb said pulling back from Dyson and smiling at him.

"Caleb, you don't have to worry about him anymore ok?" Dyson said.

"I know, because I took your place, I protected momma, now it's your turn to protect us. Because you're big and strong right?" Caleb asked with huge confidence.

"Yeah, I'm going to protect you both." Dyson said feeling horrible for his absence.

"You know what I said to Cade?" Caleb asked Dyson as everyone watched. The two made quite the pair. Dyson kneeling on the floor in front of the boy, Caleb leaning against Dyson's leg blabbering on about various things.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"I told him, you're not my dad, my dad is strong and you're a wimp. My daddy is going to come get me and momma and you'll be gone. And my momma, she doesn't even like you." Caleb recited as he recalled the words. Dyson smiled at the boy as did everyone else.

"And I was right, except you didn't come get us, but that's ok, because we came to you." Caleb nodded his head and barely took breaths as he continued to talk Dyson's ear off.

"Well we know who he got his mouth from." Hale said nudging Kenzi as she watched the pair.

"I'm just happy they are getting along." Kenzi said smiling back to Hale.

"Should have known they would lil momma. Only thing that would make him happier is if his momma and daddy got past their issues." Hale said. Kenzi went to say something but he walked off. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive Dyson for what he'd said to her, but she knew her son and his father were getting along swimmingly and that made her happier than ever.


	15. Safe and Comfortable

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW LURVE! You guys make me smile like big time! Anywho, here is another chapter for all you lurverly people! Kisses and Lurve for everyone! **

**Chapter 15**

Kenzi stretched her arms over her head as she padded up the stairs of the Dal. She pulled open the door and went into the bar.

"Morning." Trick smiled as he sat chairs off the table.

"Morning." Kenzi said. Hale walked over and put a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks." She smiled and sipped it. She looked around quickly, Bo and Lauren were not there but Dyson and Caleb were in the floor playing together with all sorts of new toys. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head.

"He bought those for him?" Kenzi asked nodding toward the pair.

"Went early this morning." Hale said. Kenzi nodded and walked over to the pair.

"Morning baby." Kenzi said running her hand over Caleb's head.

"Morning momma." He smiled at her.

"Did you say thank you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Momma your face looks worse, are you ok?" Caleb asked focusing his eyes on her.

"Yes hunny, I'm fine, it'll looks worse before it looks better." She smiled. She let her eyes leave her son and go to the man behind him.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" she said softly.

"I wanted to." He said.

"Can we uh…talk?" Dyson asked. Kenzi paused to consider that. What exactly did talking entail? She didn't want to get alone with him, Dyson was incredibly charming, and Kenzi was very afraid she'd give in to him to easily. But before she could answer him a knock sounded throughout the Dal.

"Kenzi, take Caleb." Dyson said standing. It was a known fact that the Dal was closed until further notice, obviously someone didn't care.

"Caleb, come on." Kenzi said waving her son toward the stairs. He grabbed up his favorite truck as well as one new one Dyson had bought him and he hurried past Kenzi and down the stairs. Kenzi looked back over her shoulder at Dyson. He, Trick, and Hale were grabbing up various weapons as Trick went toward the door. Dyson looked back at her and in his eyes she saw the old Dyson, not the broken one she'd seen yesterday. She realized that he'd taken her leaving just as hard as she had. But it was his fault; he told her he didn't want her.

"Go. Lock the door." He said quickly. Kenzi nodded and they shared one last look before she slammed the door and locked it. She wrapped her hands around the door knob and pressed her ear to the door listening, she heard muffled voices but no commotion, no screams, just an exchange of words and what appeared to be a female voice.

"Momma." Caleb whispered as he came up next to her. She looked down at him, "shh." She said quickly.

"She's not a wolf, momma but she is a shifter." Caleb said.

"Amelia." Kenzi said quickly as she pulled open the door. Dyson was there in a second shielding Kenzi from view.

"It's ok, I know her." Kenzi said putting her hand against his back.

"You know Amelia?" Dyson asked turning to her. Kenzi looked around Dyson to the smiling form of Amelia.

"You know you could have just told me the baby's dad was Dyson." Amelia said with a smirk.

"You two know each other?" Kenzi asked.

"Shifters gravitate toward one another when they are in close proximity. Met her about a hundred years ago in Spain." Dyson said looking at Amelia.

"How do you know her?" Dyson asked.

"Met her at a park. She's the one who told me about the genes thing to begin with. Also convinced me to keep Caleb." Kenzi smiled.

"Damn girl what happened to you?" Amelia said coming around Dyson.

"Got tangled up with another wolf, wanted to keep me apparently." Kenzi smiled.

"And wanted to get rid of Caleb I'm guessing?" Amelia said.

"That's right." Kenzi said.

"Aw, must mean the little guy is a shifter too. I heard you were back in town, Fae are big on gossip. Decided to come see you." Amelia said smiling.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"I'd love that." She smiled.

"Caleb." Kenzi called behind her. The small boy came trotting out of the back all smiles.

"Caleb, this is Amelia. She's a friend." Kenzi said smiling.

"I know." He smiled and stretched his hand out. Amelia accepted and shook it.

"Wow, look at you, all grown up. A little bigger than you were inside your momma's tummy." Amelia smiled.

"This is my truck." He said holding up the toy Dyson had bought him.

"That's a nice truck, very lovely shade of yellow." Amelia said.

"My daddy bought it for me." he said smiling brightly. Kenzi froze, he was calling Dyson daddy. He had said he was his dad, but he'd yet to tell someone else Dyson was his dad. Kenzi looked up and noticed the amazing smile covering Dyson's face. She couldn't help but smile also, he was so handsome when he was happy instead of broody.

"So," Amelia said standing back to her full height, "You guys got room for an extra shifter around here. My daughter is fine with her dad right now, and I'd like to help." Amelia said.

"Why?" Kenzi couldn't help but ask. Amelia slid her hands in her jacket pockets and smiled.

"Shifters stick together. Ask Dyson." She slapped Dyson on the back. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah, we got room." he said. Amelia nodded and patted Kenzi's hand as she walked past her to settle in.

"So can we talk now?" Dyson asked looking at her seriously.

"Hey Trick." Kenzi called. His head came up and Kenzi pointed at Caleb.

"Keep an eye on him for a sec?" Kenzi asked. Trick nodded and moved around the bar to play with Caleb while Kenzi and Dyson made their way downstairs. Kenzi walked in front of him and eased herself down onto the couch, carefully holding her side as she did so. Dyson watched her with the same eyes Caleb had watched her with so many times.

"What's up?" Kenzi asked.

"I get it." Dyson said nodding his head.

"Get what?" Kenzi asked.

"I get why you left. I'm not angry with you Kenzi, but I know you're still mad at me." he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Who wouldn't hate me after what I did to you? Hell I hate myself." Dyson said dropping his eyes to the floor. Kenzi couldn't help it, she reached out and put her hand on his knee.

"I don't hate you Dyson. I could never hate the person that gave me Caleb." She said smiling. But that truly wasn't it. How could she stay mad at Dyson? Beautiful, soulful, broody, crazy Dyson. She was going to try her hardest though, she was going to get an apology out of this man.

"Yeah, about Caleb. God Kenz, how did you do it? How did you raise such a great kid?" Dyson asked putting his hand over hers.

"It was easy, he has wonderful genes." She smiled. He chuckled and nodded.

"He's a great kid." Dyson said.

"He is."

"Damn it Kenzi I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you that. I'm sorry for being such a dick. What happened between us was something serious, and I should have taken it seriously. I wasn't interested in how you felt, all I cared about was the fact that I didn't want to discuss it. I should have talked to you about it then, but since I didn't, I'll talk about it now. Anything you want to say, I'll listen." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled at him and truly looked at him, Dyson had a huge conscience, and Kenzi could tell what had happened between them was eating him alive. Sure she was angry at him for what he had done years ago but Kenzi had gotten past that, Dyson on the other hand had not. Kenzi felt like it was her turn to rescue him, the elusive wolf who seemed so strong but was actually falling apart inside.

"Dyson, it's fine, we don't have to talk about it." Kenzi assured him.

"No, I want you to talk to me Kenzi. Here, I'll start. I've always wanted to talk to you Kenzi, but damn it I was afraid. I guess I was just scared you wouldn't return those uh…." He trailed off. Kenzi smiled, never good at showing feelings this one.

"Feelings." Kenzi finished for him.

"Yeah." He smirked. Kenzi looked down realizing that their hands were still resting on each other.

"Look Dyson." Kenzi moved her hand away and her heart seemed to sigh out of frustration in her chest.

"You hurt me, bad, and damn, I don't know, it just felt like I'd been used. I just wish we could go back to the way we were, start over you know, as friends." Kenzi said. Hell no she didn't wish that, what she wanted was to crawl into his arms and be kissed and held, she wanted him to tell her everything was going to be fine.

"We can do that." Dyson said slowly.

"Dyson we have a kid together, it's kind of hard to be friends after that." Kenzi smiled.

"I'll try if you will." He said nodding quickly.

"I'd really like to be a part of Caleb's life Kenzi. I've missed the first five years; I don't want to miss anymore." Dyson said.

"Look Dyson I know there's been a lot of shit between us, but I've always done what's best for Caleb, and as long as you swear to me you'll always be there for him, and be his father, I swear I'll stay here and let you be a part of his life, and I'll try to go back to the way we were, friends." She said nodding. She truly meant it, Caleb seemed too really like Dyson and she wanted them to know each other, wanted her son to have a strong, good man as a father, like Dyson was.

"Thank you Kenzi." He said. Kenzi smiled and stood up a little too fast because her ribs cried out. She put her hand over them and let out a small hiss. Dyson paused and turned to her, his hands came up and he cupped her face. It surprised her she thought they were going to be just friends, not friends with benefits.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you." He said letting his thumb stroke the cut on her lip.

"It's not your fault." She smiled.

"I should have been there." He said letting his hands come down he lifted his fingers back up and trialed his fingertips over the cut across her cheek.

"I promise he'll never hurt either one of you again. I'll kill him before he gets close." Dyson said. Kenzi paused, she could see the truth in his eyes, he was serious, he'd kill Cade as soon as he got the chance. Kenzi lifted her hand and put it over his, pressing his hand against her face.

"Just protect Caleb, that's all I'm asking." She said. Dyson slid his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, holding her close.

"I'll protect you both." He said. Kenzi nodded and just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe and a lot more comfortable than she'd been in years.

Later that night Kenzi awoke to an empty bed, Caleb was gone. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she leapt from the bed. She raced up the staircase and burst through the door only to find Dyson lying on the couch, Caleb asleep on his chest and a book hanging out of Dyson's hand. Kenzi smiled and tried to catch her breath, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Came up here about an hour ago, crawled up there with him with his book and asked him to read him a story." Trick said coming up next to Kenzi. Kenzi jumped because he'd only slightly scared her, but she smiled and nodded.

"He likes to hear a story before bed." Kenzi said. Trick patted Kenzi's back and she smiled and headed over to the pair. Caleb was lying on Dyson's chest, his cheek pressed over Dyson's heart, his small arms hanging off each side of his father. Dyson's head was turned to the side while he snored lightly, one of his hands pressed against Caleb's back, his other hanging off the couch holding the book. Kenzi smiled, she didn't want to move Caleb, it warmed her heart this little picture. Kenzi slid her phone from her pocket and quickly snapped two pictures of the pair. She decided against moving them, instead she leaned down and grabbed the book returning it to the table, she gently lifted Dyson's arm and laid it back on the couch and then she grabbed the very light throw blanket and laid it over the pair. She decided against the heavy cover, wolfs ran hot, she didn't want her boys to overheat. Her boys? She chuckled to herself as she headed back downstairs. Caleb was safe with Dyson, and then Kenzi remembered the feeling she'd felt in Dyson's arms. Safe, she had felt safe and comfortable, she had a feeling Caleb felt the same way in his father's arms, safe and comfortable.


	16. Our Son

**I have hardly had any time to write this weekend so please bear with me as I write the next chapter. =) Thank you all once again for the lurve and support! **

**Chapter 16**

Kenzi slid from the bed and tried to resist the urge to stretch her arms above her head considering the fact that her ribs were aching. She hurried up the stairs of the Dal and went right inside.

"Morning." Hale said coming over to her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Heard about your little talk last night with D." Hale said.

"Yeah, and?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"Just glad you two are trying to work it out for him." Hale nodded. Kenzi turned and smiled at her son, who was sitting in the floor playing with Bo. Dyson came from the behind the bar and smiled to Kenzi.

"Morning sunshine." Amelia smiled and patted Kenzi on the back.

"Morning." Kenzi smiled and shook her head.

"Momma, come look at my truck!" Caleb called. Kenzi chuckled and hurried over to Caleb where she eased onto the floor and looked at his blue dump truck.

"Oh wow! That is some truck!" Kenzi said enthusiastically. Caleb nodded his head quickly and crawled over into his momma's lap. Kenzi smiled and took him in her arms as they sat with Bo.

"How early did he get up?" Kenzi asked with a smile toward Bo.

"About seven, but he came right over here to his trucks and played very quietly until Dyson woke up, then he played with him until I got up.

"He's wonderful." Kenzi smiled and dropped a kiss on his head.

"Momma you wanna play with this one?" Caleb asked holding up his yellow pickup truck.

"Of course I do." Kenzi said taking it in her hand. She placed it on the ground and started moving it and making noises with her mouth.

"Hey Daddy come play!" Caleb called with a slick smile on his face, it was then that Kenzi realized what Caleb was doing. Kenzi smirked at the small boy as Dyson came and sat on the floor next to Kenzi and Caleb. Caleb smiled and handed over a brown truck and Dyson did what Kenzi did. So there they sat, all three of them each holding a truck and making truck noises. Kenzi couldn't help but smirk.

"Dyson." Amelia said quickly as she sniffed the air, breaking up the family moment. Dyson paused and sniffed the air deeply and his eyes flew to Kenzi.

"Get downstairs!" he growled. He reached out pulling both Kenzi and Caleb up. Bo, Trick, Hale, and Amelia jumped to action as Lauren grabbed up Caleb's other hand and ran with them to the downstairs door. "Momma my truck!" Caleb called and ripped away from the pair to go back to the carpet.

"Caleb go!" Dyson called, but no sooner than the words left his lips two explosions went off. One close to the door, the other farther in, both raged through the Dal, sending wood, chairs, tables, glass, and alcohol flying. The force of the blasts sent Kenzi and Lauren flying in opposite directions even though they were the farthest away. Kenzi slammed against the floor, glass shattering over her; she threw her arm over her face as a chair came towards her, it slammed into her arm and she hissed in pain but ignored it. Her ears rang as everything settled around her, the wood splinters sprinkling to the ground, she tried to sit up but her head was spinning.

"Caleb." She moaned rolling over on her stomach.

"Caleb." She heard another voice, male, it was Dyson. His voice was scratchy and Kenzi knew he and Amelia had been the closest to the explosions. No answer from her son, none at all. Kenzi opened her eyes and tried to move, but her arm was on fire. She looked down and saw the blood pooling on the floor, just a small amount from the wide gash across her arm.

"Kenzi!" Dyson yelled. Kenzi coughed and groaned, "Where's Caleb?" she called back. She heard movement and tried to turn her head, Dyson was pushing himself off the ground.

"Dyson, Caleb's not here." Kenzi heard Amelia's voice and that lit her fire. She planted her arms on the ground and shoved herself up until she was in a sitting position.

"Caleb!" Kenzi yelled.

"Where's my son?" Kenzi said looking frantically around. Dyson sniffed the air, his eyes flashing amber.

"I've got his scent!" Dyson yelled and raced out the door Amelia close on his heels. Kenzi tried to get up, her adrenaline pumping inside her, but the pain in her ribs was so intense it shoved the breath out of her and left her gasping on the floor.

"Bo! Hale! Lauren! Trick!" Kenzi yelled. Other signs of movement had her eyes darting around. A chair went flying and Bo emerged from a pile of rubble, she was unharmed except for the bruise forming on her shoulder, she moved quickly around the room until she found Lauren who was smiling and waving her off.

"I'm fine." Lauren assured her. Then Hale was there, pulling a table off Trick who also appeared to be fine. Everyone was suffering from minor cuts and bruises but other than that, they were fine.

"I got you, come on." Hale said sliding his arms under Kenzi's and lifting her up. She got to her feet and went to run out the door. Someone had her son she had to get to him.

"Kenzi stop let me look you over." Lauren said grabbing her arm.

"No, someone has Caleb!" Kenzi ripped away from her and hurried out the door. She ran in the direction she thought Dyson and Amelia had run judging from the odd looks people where still giving. As Kenzi ran she could feel Bo hot on her heels and she guessed they were some sight, covered in dirt and debris, bruised and bloody. She saw Dyson and Amelia stopped in the middle of the street, both sniffing the air frantically.

"What? What is it? Where is he?" Kenzi said running up to them.

"We lost the scent, I don't know what happened." Amelia said still sniffing.

"No, no, try harder." Dyson said to her as he appeared to be sucking in all the air he could. Kenzi's heart was aching, she felt tears in her eyes, her son, he had her son and she didn't know where he was.

"Caleb!" Kenzi screamed, looking around the street for any signs of her son.

"Caleb!" she screamed again, tears falling down her cheeks, her body giving way to the terror inside her. She pushed away from the group and took off down the street.

"Caleb!" she shrieked, her heart breaking in her chest. She felt a sharp pain in her side and her hand went there.

"Caleb." She said softly this time, not able to yell, her side burning with pain. Her knees gave way, she had no clue what was happening to her as she dropped to her knees on the ground below.

"Dyson." she said his name as more of a plea as darkness began to overwhelm her. Strong arms where around her in an instant, holding her against the hard chest.

"Kenzi, Kenzi, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dyson asked quickly. But she couldn't speak, she sagged against his chest. The sound of pounding feet approaching reached her ears. She pushed against Dyson as much as she could.

"Find Caleb." She croaked.

"Let me see her." she heard Lauren's voice. She felt her shirt being moved away from her stomach and she felt Lauren's cold fingers, causing immense pain, Kenzi groaned and tried to move away, but Dyson's arms held her tight.

"Caleb." Kenzi groaned.

"It's broken; I think she has internal bleeding. We have to get her to a hospital." Lauren said quickly.

"No, no, Caleb." Kenzi said pushing at the hands on her.

"Hale is on his way with the car." Bo said, her hands falling on Kenzi's leg, adding to her irritation. She didn't want their help, she wanted them to find her son.

"Take her." Dyson said passing Kenzi to Bo's arms.

"I'm going after my son. Watch her ok, please." Dyson said. Kenzi could hear the pleading in his voice, but she was thankful he was going after their son.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Bo said quickly. The last thing she heard was the sound of feet pounding away in the opposite direction before the darkness took over and her vision faded.

Kenzi awoke in pain, her head was hurting, her ribs were aching, and her heart was broken. She had not forgotten that Caleb had been kidnapped. She opened her eyes and looked around, the bright lights and beeping alerted her that she was in the hospital. She felt a hand in hers and she looks down to see Bo, leaned back in the chair her eyes closed, her hand holding Kenzi's.

"Bo." Kenzi said. Her voice was hoarse, but all she wanted to do was get out of this bed and find her son. Bo's eyes flew open and she sat up looking at Kenzi.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bo asked rubbing her hand over Kenzi's arm.

"Great, where is Caleb?" Kenzi asked trying to sit up. Bo waved her hands and used the bed buttons to sit her up.

"Kenzi when the bombs went off you were thrown so hard the hit broke the rib that was cracked, it sliced the inside of your chest causing you to bleed out. But as far as Caleb, Kenzi I'm so sorry." Bo said, her voice dropping low. Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes and she didn't even try to hold them back as they fell down her cheeks.

"Cade came in when we were all down, he grabbed Caleb." Bo said shaking her head.

"What does he want with me baby?" Kenzi cried and put her hand over her face.

"We think it may be because he wants you, he knows you'll come after Caleb." Bo said still holding her hand. Kenzi cried openly, her heart tearing apart in her chest. He had her son, her baby boy Caleb may be tough, but still he was only five.

"I know baby, I know." Bo said. She climbed up on the bed and pulled Kenzi into her arms where Kenzi cried and gripped her best friend's shoulders tightly.

"I got you." Bo said rubbing her back and shoulders. She heard the door to her room open and she calmed herself down as Lauren and Trick came into the room.

"Hey sweetie." Lauren said giving Kenzi a quick hug.

"We are going to find him, I swear." Trick said putting his hand over hers. Kenzi nodded and eased away from the group, leaning back against the bed.

"When can I get out of here." she asked frowning.

"Kenzi the doctor's wants you to relax for a few days." Lauren said.

"I don't have time to relax, he has my son." She said.

"Just two days Kenzi, that's all they want." Bo pleaded, "You can't do him any good the way you are." She said. Kenzi paused her arguments and nodded, Bo was right; she couldn't help Caleb in her condition.

"Where's Dyson?" she asked. Bo sighed and gave a tight lipped smile.

"Still out trying to catch a scent." Bo swung her head to the side and Kenzi looked out the window and noticed it was dark.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Midnight. He and Amelia have been out all day. Hale went to find them." Trick said. Kenzi nodded, she had no clue how Dyson was feeling right now, he'd only known Caleb a few days, but from what she had seen last night, they were connected at the hip already and Dyson was feeling something big for the little guy. Caleb just had that affect on people.

Dyson made his way down the street toward the hospital. Hale and Amelia at his side, all three on the edge. Dyson barely registered his injuries. He and Amelia being the closest to the door both had some nasty looking cuts and bruises. He had let Kenzi down. Dyson had sworn to protect them both, and look where he was. Kenzi was hurt in the hospital and Caleb was missing. There was nothing, no scent, no signs of him, nothing at all. He felt like complete shit, but, he was going to find his son, that was fact, and when he did, he was going to kill the son of a bitch that had taken him.

Kenzi tried to sleep, tried to close her eyes, but she kept picturing her son. She couldn't sleep; she had decided it was impossible. Bo and Lauren were curled on the couch together fast asleep, Trick had gone back to the Dal, having called in a few brownies to get started cleaning up the mess that was the Dal now. She sat up in the bed and moved only slightly, trying to keep quiet and not hurt herself at the same time. She heard the door open and she immediately felt a little relieved. Dyson was back, and for some reason he made her more comfortable, maybe it was because she knew he was Dyson, big, strong, wolf man, everything is going to be fine, Dyson. Her eyes met his as soon as he turned the corner and her eyes watered, tears springing up. He and Caleb looked so much alike, and Kenzi just wanted to be held, she wanted someone to tell her in all honesty they were going to find Caleb, and she knew Dyson would do everything in his power to find him.

"Hey." He said softly as he noticed Bo and Lauren on the couch. Because she was Kenzi and because she hardly ever broke down, she tried her hardest to hold it in as long as she could.

"I'm going to find him Kenzi. I swear to you I will." Dyson said in all seriousness, and Kenzi knew he could see the pain and desperation in her eyes.

"He's got our son Dyson." Kenzi said right before the tears fell. She dropped her head in her hands and cried openly. The bed moved and Dyson's arms were around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I know, I know Kenzi. I'm so sorry. I should have protected him better." Dyson said quickly.

"No, it's not your fault Dyson. We're going to find him and bring him back." Kenzi said. She pulled back from him and they stared at each other for a long moment and then Kenzi let her eyes fall to his body. He was obviously hurt, she noticed the bruising on his head, the cuts across his neck, deeper bruising and cuts wherever skin was exposed. His upper chest, arms.

"Dyson let me look at you." Kenzi said hitting the light button on the bed. The lights flickered on and she noticed the rips and tears in his shirt that hadn't been evident to her earlier in the morning right before she went down. He had deep cuts and gashes that looked to be awfully painful, but the blood had already dried over them.

"Dyson these need to be checked out or something." She said gesturing to the wounds.

"They're fine, I promise. Hale went to get me more clothes." Dyson said easing her hands away and taking them into his.

"Just, go to the bathroom and clean them at least." She said.

"Ok, I'll clean them." he smiled and sat her hands down on the bed as he moved toward the bathroom. She waited patiently on the bed while the water ran in the bathroom. A few moments later he returned to the room shirtless. Kenzi could not help the internal sigh, she didn't think at this moment she could think of anything but Caleb, but apparently her body could. She instead focused on the deep laceration to his side as well as the scratches and small cuts across his neck and shoulder. He was all kinds of battered up. Dark bruises littered his arms, shoulders, and back, he truly looked like he had been knocked against the ground hard.

"Dyson." Kenzi said looking at his body.

"It's fine." He said shaking his head.

"You look like you got run over by a bus." She said shaking her head. She patted the bed and he eased down in front of her.

"Feel like it too. But honestly, I'll be ok." He said.

"What are we going to do Dyson?" Kenzi asked.

"We're going to find Caleb and I'm going to kill Cade." He said smoothly. If Kenzi had never heard of Fae and this was just a normal human saying this to her, she would consider them crazy, but this was Dyson and he was dead serious. It was good enough for her, she would get her son back and the man that had taken him would no longer be an issue.


	17. Deep Feelings

Let me just take a moment to hop on my soap box. If you have a problem with the way I write and you don't like my stories, then don't read them! Stop sending me PM's that tell me how badly I wrote something. Please, just don't read my stories if you don't like them. I just pray that everyone try and remember, this site is called FanFICTION which means I can write whatever I want to write because it is fiction. If you're looking for the real thing, watch the show. Ok, now to my LURVEEEESSSS can I just say OH MY GOD! You guys broke 100 reviews! I have never had 100 reviews. I love you all so much and thank you for your continuous support. Without you guys there would be no stories, thank you all so very much.

**Chapter 17**

Kenzi allowed Dyson to help her from his car and they headed towards the Dal. Trick had called in reinforcements to help clean and they had done a wonderful job, restoring it to its glory and it appeared as if nothing had ever happened. They walked inside, Dyson following close behind her. She had just left the hospital only moments ago, Bo had promised to meet them here with clothes, and Dyson had insisted on treating her like a baby.

"I'm fine Dyson." Kenzi said as they turned the corner into the Dal.

"Yeah, for some reason I don't believe that." he smirked. She was in immense pain, but could care less at the moment; she was more concerned with finding Caleb.

"Kenzi, you're here, good. Check this out." Amelia said coming around the bar with pictures in her hands. She laid them down in front of Kenzi and spread them out. They were pictures of Cade running, holding Caleb in his arms.

"What is this?" Kenzi asked pointing to the last one that was blurry as if he'd faded from the picture.

"It appears Cade had some help. A leeshan, they are like the professional kidnappers of the Fae world. They cover scents, tracks, and can put up a shield around a person so they cannot be seen." Trick said stepping over to them.

"What does that mean for Caleb?" Kenzi asked.

"Unfortunately it means unless Cade wants us to find him, this is going to be difficult. However I did have a leeshan sign in here a few months back, dark Fae, if you can find him, he might be convinced to give up Cade's location." Trick smirked.

"Convinced I can do." Dyson said. Trick went for his book and Kenzi turned to look at Dyson.

"You know as well as I do you can't go to Dark territory and get into their business, but I could care less, and I'm sure you could too." Kenzi said to him.

"You'd be right. I'll do anything to get him back. But since Cade attacked neutral territory, he's fair game." Dyson said.

"Alright, good." Kenzi nodded. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slid it out not recognizing the number she shrugged and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mmmm, Kenzi, it's so good to hear your voice." Cade's voice broke through the line. Kenzi nearly dropped the phone, Dyson watched her face and knew something was wrong, he stepped closer.

"Cade." She said confirming Dyson's suspicions. She immediately put it on speaker phone.

"Yes, it's me. I wish I didn't have to take care of the little asshole for these next few days while I wait for you, but it's a must. I want you Kenzi, of course you know that." he said in a sing song voice. Everyone had gathered around, Dyson, Trick, Amelia, and Hale.

"You son of a bitch, I swear to god if you touch one hair on his head." Kenzi said in a low serious voice.

"Now now Kenzi love, I'm not going to hurt the bastard, I just want you. Far as I'm concerned he can go back to his dad, as long as I get you." Cade said.

"Fine, ok, whatever you want, just let me talk to my son." She said.

"Momma." Caleb's voice came through and Kenzi's heart thrummed in her chest.

"Hey baby, hey, we're going to bring you home ok. I promise, me and daddy are going to get you. Don't be scared." Kenzi said quickly.

"Old building, two stories, dark blue, smells like burnt wood." Caleb yelled the last two words as the phone was distanced from him.

"Get him out of here!" Cade yelled.

"Don't hurt him!" Kenzi panicked.

"Meet me at the docks, we'll trade, noon." Cade said before the phone clicked shut.

"Damn it!" Dyson slammed his fists on the counter.

"It's the old furniture factory." Kenzi said recalling the details.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Dyson said nodding to Amelia to stay with Kenzi.

"I'm going too." Kenzi said moving quickly, big mistake, her side screamed out but she ignored it.

"No Kenzi, you're still hurt, you'll be to slow and no good for Caleb like that. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." Dyson said quickly.

"Dyson, I'm fine." She argued.

"No, no you're not, please, I know you want to go, but Caleb needs you in good condition and you're not." He said. Kenzi wanted to argue, wanted to fight back but she knew he was right. She was hurt and she could stand the pain to an extent, but she also knew that if it ripped her stitches open she'd be right back in the hospital.

"Ok, fine. Be careful, please." Kenzi said. He nodded and pressed his lips to her cheek quickly.

"Always." He said and then they left, and Amelia slid down onto the bar stool.

"Just friend's my ass." She smirked and tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Dyson and I are friends, we love each other in a friendly way, but make no mistake, we are just friends." Kenzi said.

"You remember what I told you when we first met, about shifters." Amelia said.

"Yeah you told me a lot of things though." Kenzi said playing dumb, she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I told you shifters don't commit unless they're in love, and Kenzi, Dyson has something for you. I'm not saying it's love, but it is deep and significant." She said looking right into Kenzi's eyes. Kenzi sighed, she didn't know what else to say. She liked Dyson, a lot, but the thing that kept tugging at her heart and telling her to kiss him, the little voice in her head that kept pushing her to wrap herself in his arms and hold him, well, that voice and feeling scared the hell out of her because truth was, she knew what it was. She belonged with Dyson, no matter how much she tried to fight it, no matter what the logical part of her head said she knew Dyson was and always would be the only man that made her truly smile.


	18. For Good Luck

AHHH! So sorry I have not updated in forever! I've been trying to write and deal with my idiot room mates. Which included me kicking both their asses out this morning. So problem solved haha. Anywho, this is not the last chapter. I'm trying to decided whether or not to do two more chappies or just one...mmmm. We will see. So I hope you guys enjoy this one and remember, I lurve you all!

**Chapter 18**

Kenzi paced the Dal as she waited for Dyson to return and the clock ticked closer to noon. They had about thirty minutes to go when Dyson, Hale, and Trick came pounding into the room. Kenzi leapt up looking around trying to see if they had Caleb.

"Where is he? What happened?" Kenzi said automatically. Dyson shook his head and looked all kinds of mad.

"They were already gone when we got there." He said. Bo stepped out of the back and sighed to match Kenzi's bad attitude.

"Shit. Alright then fine, we don't have choice. We trade, Caleb for me." Kenzi said shrugging as if it were no big deal. To her it wasn't, he had her son and she had no choice. It was her son.

"Kenz, there has to be another way." Bo said shaking her head.

"Alright look, let's just think about this. Cade's a wolf, he can smell us coming; we can't get his scent though because of the leeshan, he doesn't know you guys, he only knows Bo. Only knows her scent. The docks are busy at noon, a lot of fish coming in and cargo. We can use Hale to our advantage." Kenzi said looking at Dyson, he nodded quickly catching on.

"You grab the leeshan with your song. He'll focus on you and release his shield over Cade and Caleb. Then Amelia and I will be able to smell him." Dyson said.

"Hold up, one problem, if I can't see him I can't focus my song on just him." Hale said. Kenzi paused for a moment and thought and then she turned to him.

"I know it's risky, but can you just broadcast you song and grab everyone?" Kenzi asked.

"I mean yeah if I had a speaker of some sort." He said.

"Do you know what a leeshan smells like?" she asked both Dyson and Amelia.

"I do." Amelia nodded.

"Ok, so you broadcast your song, grab everyone, the leeshan looses focus and Amelia sniffs him out while Dyson sniffs out Cade and Caleb. Once you find the leeshan Amelia can point him out to you and you can focus on just him while Dyson and Amelia go after Cade." Kenzi said.

"Speakers?" Hale asked.

"I thought you might need this." Trick laid out a floor plan of the docks and Kenzi laughed lightly.

"Right here is the command center, it is sure to have a broadcast system. There are two exits, here and here." Trick pointed.

"I can cover one." Bo said.

"I can do the other." Lauren said.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt." Bo said shaking her head. Lauren rolled her eyes and reached around her back pulling out a gun and showing it off before returning it to the small of her back.

"That's what I have this for. I'll be fine." Lauren promised. Bo sighed and nodded.

"As far as I go, I'll be waiting for him like he asked." Kenzi said. Dyson went to speak but she held up her hand.

"If I'm not waiting he'll suspect. No arguing about this." she shook her head. Dyson gave up trying, he knew this was a no questions ask kind of thing.

"Alright, let's go then." Kenzi said. Everyone nodded and gathered up a few things before they walked out.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." Dyson said grasping Kenzi's wrist.

"Ok, go on." She said nodding.

"Take this." he reached into his holster and pulled out his gun.

"If he tries to grab you, shoot him, no questions asked. Pull back the top-" he started but Kenzi cut him off.

"I know how to use a gun Dyson." she smiled and pulled it from his hand making sure the safety was on before she slid it into the back of her pants and pulled her shirt over it. The cold metal against her back felt different, but it wasn't like this was the first time she'd felt that.

"Ok, just, watch your back and don't get hurt. Be level headed." He said, he was rambling and Kenzi just smiled up and him.

"Dyson, I'm going to be fine. I swear, just focus on getting Caleb back." she said. His hand came up and he cupped her cheek, rubbing his rough thumb across her cheek bone he smiled.

"We're going to get him back. I never thanked you for coming back. I know you had a choice and I'm lucky you brought him here and into my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough for doing what you did. You gave me a beautiful son and you raised him for five years, alone, I'll never be able to repay that, but I'm glad you're giving me a chance." He said. Kenzi closed her eyes and lifted her hand placing it over his on her cheek; she slid her fingers in between his and smiled.

"You're a wonderful man Dyson. I'm glad I decided to give you a chance to." She said. It was then they both realized they were no longer speaking about giving Dyson a chance with Caleb. They were talking about Kenzi giving Dyson a chance to be in her life, giving him a chance to love her again.

"Let's go get our son." Kenzi said giving extra emphasis to our. Dyson nodded and grabbed her hand as they ran out the door.

They parked nearly two blocks from the docks, as they all got out of their vehicles there was a wave of uneasy over them, worry, and fear. Kenzi turned to her group of friends, they were truly the best friends a girl could have, and each one of them was special in her heart.

"Guys look, I just want to thank you all so much for what you're doing for me. It means so much. You didn't have to do it but you did, you've protected me and Caleb over these past few days, and I can't say thank you enough, but just know, if any of you don't want to do this, then feel free to go, I'm not going to be mad, I know the risks." She said. Bo grabbed her hand and smiled.

"We're all here for you Kenz." She said.

"One hundred percent." Lauren nodded.

"Got your back lil momma." Hale smirked.

"Someone has to drink all my alcohol." Trick chuckled. Amelia laid a hand on her back and nodded, Kenzi knew the woman was sincere.

"Let's do this." Dyson said.

"Be careful." Bo said pressing a kiss to Lauren's lips. Lauren nodded and they headed off. Trick, Hale, and Dyson all clasped hands and Trick and Hale left. Dyson signaled Amelia and she took off away from them leaving only them again.

"Don't die ok?" Kenzi said to him.

"If I do tell Trick to bring me back and you can kill me again." He smirked. Kenzi popped him and chuckled.

"Don't joke." She said. His arms came around her and he pulled her against his chest. Kenzi slid her arms around his back and she squeezed him only a bit.

"I don't care if you think you can take this guy, use that gun before you try to fight." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded against his chest and then they pulled away.

"Ok, go." She said nodding to him. He nodded and turned his back about to run but Kenzi's hand jerked out and latched onto his wrist out of her own accord, and then as if her body was just rejecting everything her brain was screamed she wrapped her hand around Dyson's neck and leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. His hands gripped her waist and he held her against him as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily and slightly shocked.

"For good luck." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, good luck." He smiled and pressed a quick kiss back to her lips before running off. She had to pause for a moment and pull herself together, she'd forgotten the magic that man's mouth could do. She slipped back into the car and revved the engine as she drove toward the docks. She would arrive alone as planned, and maybe Cade wouldn't suspect anything. As she pulled onto the docks it wasn't as busy as she'd suspected, she turned off the engine and looked around quickly, her trained eyes picking out who was carrying weapons, and who might be on the dangerous side. Her years on the streets had given her those professional eyes. She moved quickly out of the car and closed the door as she received several sketchy looks from the men loading and unloading, and moving about doing their daily jobs. She gave soft smiles and nodded to them as she stood casually by the car, she let her eyes glance up to the command tower and she noticed Trick and Hale making their way into the main office. Within minutes sweet music flowed into her ears and froze her in her place, she drifted with the tune, her body gave way to the wonderful sounds. Her mind thought of other things, pretty flowers, bright sun shine, and Dyson.

"mmm." She mumbled to herself as all her discomfort disappeared and Dyson was the only thing on her mind. But just as soon as it started it was over and she was shaking her head getting the foggy feelings out of her eyes. She leapt to action as soon as she heard Amelia's voice.

"Got him!" Kenzi looked up only to confronted with Cade, standing before her holding her son.

"I knew better than to trust you!" he growled and his hand tightened around Caleb's neck.

"Stop! Let him go, I'll go with you!" Kenzi said holding her hands up. The thundering of footsteps allowed her to glance out of the corner of her eye as Dyson, Hale, Trick, Bo, Lauren, Amelia, and some unrecognizable person pounded up. Hale had his hand wrapped around the unfamiliar man's arm so Kenzi guessed he was the leeshan.

"You fucking bitch!" He said seeing everyone.

"I'm not letting you take my son Cade." Kenzi said shaking her head. Suddenly she was very aware of the cold metal pressed against her back.

"I said a trade and I meant it." He said. Dyson growled low and furiously.

"Over my dead body." He said, his eyes shifting down to Caleb.

"Dyson, shifter, alpha. I'm sure it can be arranged." Cade said returning his growl.

"No, stop. Give Caleb to Dyson and I'll come with you." Kenzi said. As soon as his hands released Caleb she would shoot him. They were starting to attract the attention of those oh so friendly workers, Kenzi knew this was only going to get worse.

"Cover us." Kenzi said to the Leeshan. He glanced up at her as if she were crazy but then Hale shook him.

"Do it." He said. The Leeshan nodded and closed him eyes.

"We're good, they'll think we left." Trick said. Kenzi nodded and gave her full attention to Cade.

"Momma, it's ok." Caleb said as he attempted to poke his chest out. Kenzi's eyes fell to her son who was not looking at her at all. He was looking at his father, Kenzi looked over at Dyson, they were sharing an intense gaze, as if they were communicating with each other. When Cade went to look where Kenzi was looking Kenzi distracted him.

"Cade, listen, you know I was thinking, maybe if I just come over there this would be easier, I could move into your arms and you just let Caleb go, ok?" Kenzi asked nodding to him as his eyes found hers again.

"No, I'm changing the deal. I'm taking both of you and my Leeshan. When I'm in the clear I'll let go of the little shit." He said

"No." Kenzi said shaking her head. She heard a growl, but it didn't belong to Dyson, Cade, or Amelia. It was softer, but just as threatening. Her eyes dropped to Caleb and she was stunned. His eyes were amber, matching his fathers, and his teeth were bared, growls coming from his throat.

"Caleb." Kenzi whispered. She tried to move quickly and grab the gun but Caleb had other plans, he tore into Cade's arm with his teeth, blood spurted out of his mouth as Cade let out a loud yell and his grip loosed. Caleb took the opportunity and he ripped away from Cade and threw himself against his mother's legs. Everything was moving too fast, Kenzi wanted to hug Caleb and hold him, but Cade was realizing what had just happened and as he came forward Dyson roared and slammed into him. They both went tumbling back onto the docks growling and wrestling. Kenzi wrapped her arms around Caleb, as she looked up at Trick.

"This is his fight." Was all Trick said before his eyes turned back to the pair. Kenzi wanted to ask what that meant but she knew, Dyson was and alpha and so was Cade, turf war. Whether it was over actual turf though was up for debate. Kenzi had a feeling that is not what it was over at all. The two broke away from each other and clothes were torn apart as both shifted into their wolf forms. Kenzi watched closely, her eyes scanning Dyson who appeared to be fine. The wolves faced each other, both snarling, tongues lashing out licking their bared canines.

"Baby are you ok?" Kenzi asked finally giving attention to her son. She looked down at him, his mouth was covered in blood, and it ran down his chin just a bit.

"I'm fine. Did you see that momma, I bit him!" he said smiling.

"Yeah hunny you did. Look, I want you to get in the car and play with your trucks, they're in the backseat." Kenzi said. She knew this battle was going to get bloody.

"Ok momma." He nodded and moved away from her where he climbed in the backseat. Kenzi turned back to the fight as she heard a yelp. Dyson was circling Cade who was lying on the ground, one of his legs bleeding heavily, his back suffering lacerations as well. Cade was out for the count and Dyson knew it. Dyson's head came up and his wonderful amber eyes met Kenzi's. She gave him her best 'you are amazing' look. A loud furious growl tore through the air and Dyson yelped loudly as Cade tore into his side, his teeth clamping down. Kenzi jerked forward but Lauren was there, holding her back. Dyson rolled over on his back kicking out at Cade with his back legs, Cade's teeth released Dyson's side and he hit him again, latching onto the space right below his neck, would be his shoulder. Kenzi shoved Lauren away and grabbed the gun from the back of her pants. She clicked the safety off and jerked the barrel back; she heard the familiar click as one of the bullets slid into the hole ready for fire.

"Kenzi don't you might hit him." Hale said.

"I know." she growled trying to get a good shot as Dyson jerked and moved every which way trying to break Cade's hold on him. Blood was leaking heavily onto the ground, some from Cade, but a lot from Dyson's side and shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath aiming it right at Cade's head. Right as her finger moved over the trigger Dyson jerked away from him and tore into his neck. Blood sprayed out, covering Dyson's gray-white fur and Kenzi knew Cade was going to die. Within seconds the wolf was sliding to the floor, blood moving out of his neck onto the ground, his chest rose and fell one last time and his eyes closed. He was dead. Kenzi's eyes left the dead wolf and returned to her wolf. He was panting and bloody as he sat back on his haunches, he looked exhausted and Kenzi knew he was still losing blood. Bo hurried to the dead wolf and leaned down pressing her hand to his chest to feel for any movement. When there was none she pressed her heeled boot to him and shoved him off into the water. No more than he deserved.

"Dyson." Kenzi said hurrying over to him. She handed the gun quickly to Hale and dropped on her knees in front of the wolf. He seemed to move back from her and shake quickly as his form rippled and changed back into the man she knew, he was on his knees in front of her, stark naked and bloody. His shoulder and side not looking good at all.

"Hey there. God you're amazing." She smile to him and shook her head. Her hands came up and she cupped his face as he gave her a weak smirk.

"How about the kid?" he asked nodding toward Trick for his pants. Trick grabbed them up and put them in Dyson's hand.

"I got you man." Hale said sliding his arm under his partner's back and easing him up. Kenzi allowed Dyson to lean on her as he grunted and gritted his teeth pulling on his pants.

"Come on, let's get him to the clinic." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded and allowed Dyson to loop his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

"We'll meet you there." Bo said as they all hurried off after their vehicles. Kenzi helped Dyson into the car and then she ran to her side and hurried away from the docks, she assumed the shield the Leeshan had put up would be going away soon. Caleb flung his arms around Dyson's neck and Dyson ground his teeth trying not to yell out.

"Baby, daddy is hurt ok. Easy." Kenzi said.

"It's fine." Dyson said to her as he patted Caleb's arms.

"You did good little man." Dyson said.

"I knew I could do it when you looked at me. I wasn't scared at all." He said.

"I know you weren't." Dyson nodded and smiled.

"Daddy, I'm proud of you." Caleb said. Kenzi could not help but smile at the small child's words as he looked at Dyson with eyes full of astonishment.

"Why son?" Dyson asked.

"You took care of me and momma like you promised. We don't ever have to worry about Cade again, now we can be a family." Caleb put on a huge grin and flashed it at both his mother and father. Kenzi glanced at Dyson with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"I did what I had to do." He said looking up to Kenzi. She smiled at him and shook her head. He surprised her then; his hand slid over her's where it rested on her thigh. She turned her hand over, pressing their palms together and she slid her fingers in between his. He closed his fingers around hers. Kenzi looked up and Caleb was smiling down at their intertwined hands, he'd gotten his way, and so had Kenzi. All she'd ever wanted was Dyson to accept her and their child, and he'd done both when he fought Cade in a battle he knew would be to the death.


	19. Life Mates

**OK, I decided to do it in two chapters. Here is the pre last chapter lol! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to check the A/N at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 19**

Kenzi walked into the bathroom of the Dal. It had been a long day. Dyson was doing good, Lauren had cleaned the wounds and said they would heal quickly as long as he didn't jerk and move around too much. It would be hard to convince him to sit still but it could be done. She lifted her shirt to look at her own wound, it wasn't hurting, more of a dull ache which was good. She picked off the tape carefully and peeled back the edges as she moved the bandage back far enough for her to see.

"What the hell?" she said looking at the wound along her side that had been fresh only this morning. Now though instead of the red angry looking wound she'd carried from when the doctors had made a small incision to correct the laceration inside her chest, there was a bright pink line that was closed. She jerked open the cabinet and pulled out the scissors where she gently cut the edges of the stitches. She pulled them out slowly, small beads of blood welled at the site which she quickly wiped away.

"What is going on?" she asked herself running her hand over the small pink line. She peeked her head out the door and glanced around.

"Dyson, come here." Kenzi called. His head popped up and he nodded as he made his way into the bathroom.

"What's up?" he asked

"Look at this." she said lifting her shirt. His head dipped down and he looked at the mark, his eyebrows rose quickly and he looked up at her.

"Wasn't this just…" he trailed off.

"Yeah exactly." She said.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Trick, I think we have a problem." Dyson said.

"What?" Trick asked coming from the bar where he was placing beer down for everyone.

"Look at this." Kenzi said lifting her shirt slightly. Trick looked at the pink line and then up at Kenzi.

"Uh…wow." He smirked and shook his head.

"What, what is it?" Kenzi asked

"Someone is a life mate." Amelia sang as she clicked her fingers on the counter.

"Life mate? What?" Kenzi asked looking in between Dyson, Trick, and Amelia.

"It appears that way." Trick said.

"Someone please explain." Kenzi said.

"A life mate is what shifters call their significant others if those spouses are qualified. It means a bond very strong, body and soul. Usually they are Fae, but as is with dear Caleb and my daughter anomalies happen. There are no rules saying we cannot bond with humans, except for the Dark that is, because they don't condone human on Fae relations. Humans are interesting creatures, always adapting, changing for the better when time calls for it. And you Kenzi my dear are very susceptible to change it seems. What it means for you Kenzi is you and Dyson have…for lack of better words, bonded in all forms of the word. Body and soul." Amelia said moving away from the bar. Kenzi looked up at Dyson who was shaking his head, a soft smile covering his face.

"Ok so what in the world does that have to do with this healing this way?" she asked.

"Kenzi Amelia's husband is human, but do you know how old he is?" Trick asked. Kenzi shook her head slowly.

"He's two hundred and thirty years old." Trick said.

"But he's human." Kenzi said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah he is. But he bonded with a shifter, he is her life mate, they feed off each other's life. She gets all the love, support, and company she requires, his body feeds off her body, it keeps him young and healthy. And much like a shifter if he is injured he heals a lot faster than a normal human would. But he retains all the properties of a human, he has…simply put…acquired a Fae life span." Trick said.

"So I'm going to live forever?" Kenzi smirked and looked at Dyson.

"Not forever Kenzi, but the Fae lifespan is much longer than the human of course. Congratulations." Trick chuckled.

"Much like you did with Caleb you continue to surprise us." Trick said as he continued laughing. Dyson's arms went around Kenzi's shoulders and he smirked as he gently squeezed her.

"If all I had to do was sex up a wolf to get my immortal on I would have done it sooner." Kenzi laughed.

"I'm glad I'm so special to you." Dyson laughed. They both shared a laugh as Dyson pulled her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

"Special can be interpreted many different ways." Kenzi laughed. He pinched her butt and she let out a squeal and moved away from him.

"Hey! Don't hurt my momma." Caleb laughed as he ran over to the pair.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dyson asked playfully. Caleb growled at his father, his eyes changing to amber, Dyson returned the growl and his eyes changed also. Kenzi smiled and crossed her arms over her chest as Caleb ran at Dyson and Dyson lifted him above his head spinning him around. Caleb let out mad squeals of joy and wild giggles as his father spun him around.

"Life mate huh?" Bo said coming up next to her. Kenzi turned and smiled to her friend.

"I guess so." She laughed.

"I'm happy for you Kenz. You deserve this." Bo said putting her arm around Kenzi and squeezing her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Kenzi said leaning her head on Bo's shoulders.

"You would have found your way to him eventually. I just helped pave the road." Bo chuckled.

"I lurve your chi sucking ass." Kenzi said smiling. They laughed together and watched Dyson and Caleb play together. Kenzi was happy; she loved her boys, and her best friends. Wouldn't trade them for the world.

**One Year Later**

"My god you look absolutely enchanting." Lauren said as she entered the room where Kenzi was getting dressed.

"I don't even have my dress on yet." Kenzi said smiling to Lauren.

"Where is Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"She is making sure everything is going according to plan. I told her to leave that to your wedding planner but you know how she is." Lauren smiled and sat the bag down that she was carrying.

"I brought you some presents." She said opening the bag. Kenzi looked over her shoulder and then turned fully facing Lauren.

"Something new is your dress, and here is your something blue." Lauren pulled out a pair of blue heels that were absolutely gorgeous.

"Lauren." Kenzi said taking the heels.

"Bo has your borrowed and Trick has your something old." Lauren smiled.

"So how does it feel?" Lauren asked as she sat down on the chair.

"How does what feel?" Kenzi asked turning to her again. She felt kind of awkward, being only in her undergarments. She was clad in only her strapless bra and a very small set of underwear that she had picked out specifically for Dyson. She was not embarrassed though, the fact that the panties carried his name across the front was simply to tease him.

"How does it feel to know in just an hour you will be married to the person you love?" she asked. Kenzi smiled and pulled on her robe before sitting down next to Lauren, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"It feels amazing. While the whole thing has been crazy as hell, just knowing he's out there waiting for me, well, it's all I could ever ask for and more." She said.

"Yeah, that's special." Lauren said as awkward as ever.

"Look Lauren. I know we're not like best girly friends for life or anything, but that doesn't mean I can't give you some advice." Kenzi smiled and grabbed up Lauren's hand. She slipped off the ring that lay on her ring finger and she slid it on Lauren's.

"Look how pretty that looks on that finger." Kenzi smirked and let Lauren look at it for a few moments.

"Just think about it Lauren. You love Bo, she loves you. What more is there?" Kenzi asked as she put her ring back on. Lauren nodded with a weak smile as she stood.

"Knock knock." Bo said coming in.

"Where is the dress?" Bo asked looking around frantically.

"It is coming, calm down." Kenzi said holding her hands up.

"Jeez, it's my wedding day and you're more freaked out than me." Kenzi smirked.

"Ok, ok, we're good. So I have this for you." Bo smiled and handed her a small box. Kenzi opened it and smiled, it was Bo's favorite necklace.

"I'm letting you borrow it ok." She smiled. Kenzi nodded and sat it down on the corner of the makeup table.

"Dress is here!" Amelia said running in holding the bag up in the air. She hung it on the door as everyone gathered around it and Kenzi slowly unzipped it.

"Oh wow." Said Lauren.

"Dang." Amelia remarked.

"Kenzi it's wonderful." Bo said.

"I know, wow, it's even prettier than I remember." Kenzi smiled and ran her hand over the soft lace.

"Alright well let's get you in it!" Bo squealed. She and Lauren carefully removed the dress from its bag as Kenzi shed the robe she was wearing. She held her arms up as Bo, Lauren, and Amelia began to slide the dress over her body being careful to mess her hair which was curled slightly as it flowed down her back.

"Ok, ok, Amelia straighten the back. Let me get the necklace." Bo said as she turned for it. She looped the necklace around Kenzi's neck and clipped it; Kenzi let her fingers rest on the necklace as the cold metal of it chilled her neck.

"Oh Kenzi, wow." Bo said looking over her best friend.

"I look good?" Kenzi asked turning and looking in the mirror. Her own reflection took her breath away, she looked like she'd stepped right out of a bridal magazine.

"Are you all decent?" called a knock at the door.

"Yeah." Bo called. Trick and Hale came through the door both looking very handsome in their suits.

"Oh shit lil momma. Look at you." Hale said coming over to Kenzi and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked to Trick who was holding an old looking wooden box.

"Kenzi, this is over two thousand years old, it was my mothers, and I want you to have it today." Trick said. He opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous hair comb accessory. Kenzi smiled and leaned down as Trick placed it in her hair.

"Trick, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much." She smiled and looked at herself again.

"Of course. Alright, it's about that time." He said as he and Hale headed for the door. Kenzi nodded and waved them goodbye.

"Alright let's get those shoes on." Bo smiled and picked up the shoes. Kenzi used her to lean on as she slipped the heels on.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Lauren asked stepping up.

"Yeah, here is the bouquet." Amelia said handing the gorgeous flower arrangement to Kenzi.

"Alright let's go." Kenzi smiled. They left through the backdoor of the room which let right outside. Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, and Amelia carefully padded across the grass towards the area where the very simply ceremony would be held. As they approached Kenzi could see Trick and Dyson at the altar. Trick was performing the ceremony per Kenzi's request. As they slipped behind the wall that would hide their entrance Kenzi finally felt the nerves sinking in. She was scared, or nervous, she didn't know. Hale was standing there and then she saw her son.

"Momma you look so pretty." Caleb said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you hunny." Kenzi said hugging him back. He looked so handsome in his little suit.

"Alright, remember to toss the flowers on each side." Amelia was telling her daughter.

"Mom, I know." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"It's ok Kayla, whatever way you do it I'm sure I'll be ok with it." Kenzi said patting the young girl's back. Kayla smiled and nodded.

"Alright ladies, here we go." Hale said. Lauren nodded and Kenzi peeked around the corner as the ceremony began. The pianist began playing soft music as Hale and Amelia went out separate sides and met at the end of the aisle. Hale looped his arm through hers and they walked down the aisle. Kenzi smiled and watched as Dyson and Trick chatted briefly and Hale and Amelia separated each going to different sides. Kenzi let her eyes scan the crowd, a lot of Fae she didn't know, or recognize, she guessed most were Dyson's friends. Some Fae she had helped Bo help that they had made friends with.

"Alright, don't fall." Bo said giving Kenzi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Kenzi chuckled. Bo smiled as she and Lauren went out opposite directions and met in the middle, walking down the aisle together, once at the end they both veered off to Kenzi's side. Then it was time for Kayla the flower girl and soon behind her would be Kenzi, she took a deep breath, trying to gather herself.

"It's ok momma, I got you." Caleb said sliding his hand into Kenzi's. Kenzi smiled down at him and nodded.

"Ok baby." She said. The bridal march began and everyone stood as Kenzi and Caleb walked out together, his small hand tight around hers. Her eyes came up to meet Dyson's which were focused only on her, he was smiling, and he looked absolutely phenomenal. She flashed him a bright smile as she started walking with Caleb. He kept his eyes on her as she made her way down the aisle, everyone's eyes were on her, but hers were only on Dyson. When she reached the altar she smiled to Dyson and then turned to her son and kneeled down in front of him. Her hand came up to his face and she dropped a kiss on his head.

"Thank you for being momma's escort." She smiled.

"You're in good hands." Caleb beamed and reached out grabbing his daddy's hand. Dyson allowed him to place Kenzi's hand inside his. Kenzi nodded and kissed her son again as he moved to stand next to his dad and Kenzi stood, Dyson still holding her hand.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. So beautiful." He said. Kenzi smiled and looked him up and down.

"Very handsome." She smiled. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then she moved to her place. She glanced at her son and his father as Trick began the ceremony. She loved those two men, more than she'd ever loved anyone. Her boys, forever and ever.

**A/N: Ok, so for the venue I wanted it to look sort of like the ceremony in Twilight where edward and bella are getting married. I know I know, but you cannot say that ceremony was not breath taking. Anywho, the links are in the next chapter marked LINKS! Just so you know that is not a chapter, it is JUST THE LINKS!**


	20. Big Happy Family

**OK guys, this is it! Last chapter. This chapter is just meant to show the passing of time through the next few years of our favorite couple's lives. I hope you guys enjoy this ending and trust me, I will be writing much much more Dyson and Kenzi fics, so no worries. I am not sure though if I will continue with Caleb's life, I might, we will see. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my story, you guys are truly amazing and I love you all very much for all the support and love. ENJOY!**

**Epilogue**

**2 Years Later**

"Get up Caleb!" Kenzi called as she set the plates of food down on the table. Her eight year old son was just hitting his 'I don't want to do anything' stage and becoming too much like his father. She heard the dragging of feet coming down the hallway and then Caleb emerged, his black curly hair a mess a top his head, his tall slender frame looking weary in the early hours of the morning. Kenzi was surprised at how tall the young boy was, she herself was short however she was the only one that could say that, she dared anyone else to call her short. Dyson though, was tall and she knew that's where it came from.

"Mom, I don't want to go." He grumbled as he sat down at the table and sipped at the orange juice.

"Well I don't want to get up and cook you breakfast every morning but I do. Why? Because I love you." Kenzi smirked and ruffled his hair.

"You do it for dad too." He said with his usual smart remarks.

"Hush." Kenzi chuckled. "Eat your food." She pointed as she walked from the kitchen and down the hallway toward the room she shared with her husband. He was sprawled across the bed, his arms cast carelessly aside, his muscled chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Kenzi padded softly across the floor and crawled up the huge bed, her hands slid across his chest as she perched over him.

"Morning." She smiled as he moved under her, his eyes barely peeking open.

"Mmmm." He mumbled and ran his hand up and over her back.

"Breakfast is on the table." Kenzi said letting her fingers dance across his chest.

"The one day I have off this week and you insist on getting me up early." He smiled as his eyes closed again.

"Yeah, he's definitely your son." Kenzi said giving one of the hairs on his chest a tug.

"Shit, that hurts you know." he said swatting at her hands.

"That's why I do it. Get your fury ass out of bed before I kill your kid." She joked as she tried to retreat from the bed. His arms wrapped tight around her body as he held her against him.

"Why is it that when you are going to kill him he is all of a sudden my son? But when he's on his best behavior you did such a wonderful job with him?" Dyson asked looking down at her.

"Because, he gets his assholeness from you and his awesomeness from me." she beamed up at him. He captured her lips with his quickly, kissing her deeply and lovingly. Kenzi chuckled into the kiss and blew a raspberry against his lips to make him back off.

"Mom! Dad! I can hear you…gross!" Caleb called.

"Get up Dyson or you're going to have to explain to your cop friends why you wife smothered your son in his sleep." She laughed and moved away from him quickly and she bounded to the floor. Dyson tossed the covers away from his body and slid off the bed, he gave Kenzi a devilish grin.

"You owe me." he said sliding into his pants.

"What form of payment shall I give you?" Kenzi smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"A little of last night mixed with some shower." He chuckled.

"I'll think on that." she chuckled and headed back to the kitchen. She was going to end up killing them both before the day's end, she said to herself with a light laugh.

**1 Year Later**

Kenzi moved around the kitchen at a slow pace as she balanced the glass salad bowl on her hip and the dressing in the other hand. She placed them down on the table and scrunched her nose at the leafy green salad. She'd never been a fan of salad, or anything healthy for that matter, but Dyson was all over her about eating healthy right now. She heard the front door open and two pairs of feet coming through the door.

"In the kitchen!" she called.

"Hey mom!" Caleb called and then hurried to his room. Kenzi raised her hand and smiled at the boy as he retreated, she knew he'd be back in a second as soon as he threw down all his stuff. She walked back to the bar and grabbed the plates and forks, as she lifted them they were pulled quickly from her hands.

"I got it." Dyson said with a smile.

"Dyson I can do it. I'm not a fragile little flower." She smiled and took in his appearance. His vest tossed over the back of one of the chairs, his sleeves rolled up, and his gun holster flapping at his sides his gun still tucked inside.

"Yeah I'm sure you can do it. And you aren't, but she is." Dyson said placing his hand over Kenzi's very poked out stomach.

"No, I imagine she is just as tough as her daddy." Kenzi chuckled as he sat the plates down on the table.

"I'm sure." He smiled and slid his arms around her waist pulling her against him as much as he could.

"Good day at work?" she asked.

"No, but it's better now." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mhmm." She said kissing him back.

"Mom, look what I got from Grandpa today." Caleb said coming into the kitchen holding a book. Kenzi pulled away from Dyson and walked to her son putting an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him into a hug as she looked at the old Fae book.

"Nice, I think I read this once." She said fingering the words across the front.

"Probably, Grandpa says you've read almost everything in his library." Caleb said hugging his mom back.

"He would be correct." Kenzi said referring to Trick. To Caleb he was Grandpa,

"Alright let's eat." Dyson said taking his son's shoulders and giving him a squeeze. Kenzi chuckled and ran her hand over her stomach as they sat down.

Later that night she was trying to get comfortable. She didn't remember being this big at four months with Caleb. She ground her teeth and sat up with a loud sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" Dyson asked sitting up and running a hand over her arm.

"It's too damn hot, I can't get comfortable, my stupid stomach is in the way. You run hot so you're making me hot. Damn it I'm just tired and I want to sleep." Kenzi said as she felt tears come to her eyes. She knew perfectly well it was just hormones making her crazy, but that didn't stop her.

"Baby." Dyson said running his hand over her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm so tired!" she said as tears fell down her face. "Stop touching me you're too hot!" she growled.

"I know." he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the time to joke Dyson." She said shoving his hand away.

"Kenz, I'm just trying to help, I know you're hormonal, just take a deep breath." He said.

"Oh shove it!" Kenzi said pushing the covers away as she stood. When she stood she felt a swift kick against her side. Her hand went there immediately and she made a surprised face.

"What, what's wrong?" Dyson asked crawling across the bed to her side.

"She kicked, Dyson she moved!" Kenzi said grabbing his hand and putting it over the place. She felt a kick again and looked up to see Dyson's face. His eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face.

"Holy shit." He said putting both hands on her belly. She kicked again and Kenzi laughed, she liked the sound of his voice.

"She likes your voice." Kenzi said smiling. All the emotions of minutes ago gone.

"Talk to her." Kenzi said climbing back on the bed and sitting cross legged as Dyson sat in front of her.

"Everything ok?" Caleb said appearing at the door rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry for waking you baby. Hey come here!" Kenzi said waving him over. He came to the bedside and climbed up sitting next to Dyson.

"Feel this." Dyson smiled and took his son's hand and placed it over the place where the tiny girl inside her body was kicking like she was playing soccer every time Dyson's voice rang through.

"Wow." He smiled. Dyson returned his hands to Kenzi's stomach and Kenzi placed her hands above theirs.

"Talk to her Caleb." Dyson said smiling.

"Hey…uh…sister…I hope it's comfy in there." He said leaning in close. She kicked, right against Caleb's hand. He laughed loudly as did Kenzi and Dyson.

"Aw, she loves her boys just like I do." Kenzi said placing a hand over both Dyson and Caleb's hands. She laughed as the boys continued to talk to the small girl and she continued to kick their hands. So there they sat, all three of them on the bed their hands overlapping each other covering the span of Kenzi's stomach laughing and chuckling together as a family.

"Come on baby push!" Dyson said holding her hand tightly. Kenzi bore down against all the pain in her lower abdomen and pushed with all her might, she heard the shouts and cheers but all she felt was the relief of all that pressure as she laid her head back against the pillows. Dyson wiped away the hair from her bangs and pressed a cold wet kiss against her forehead.

"Oh god she's gorgeous." He said.

"Here we go mommy." One of the nurses said sliding the small infant into Kenzi's arms after they'd cleaned her up. She looked down at her daughter, her little girl, she had light colored hair and Kenzi couldn't help but smile. Dyson leaned over them and put a protective arm around mother and child.

"Smile." Bo said holding up the camera. Dyson pressed another kiss to Kenzi's head as she smiled.

"You did so great. She's beautiful, perfect." Dyson said.

"You want to hold her?" Kenzi asked unsure if he'd ever held an infant. He nodded and she eased their daughter into his arms. He rocked her gently and whispered small words to her as the doctors finished up with Kenzi. She smiled and watched as her husband treated their daughter like she was the only thing in the world and all she could hope for in the future was he protect her and love her for the rest of her life.

**Two Years Later**

"You want to help me with this?" Bo asked gesturing to the cake. Kenzi smiled and shook her head.

"I'm good on the cake front, you want me to stick my fingers in it?" she asked chuckling. She turned her head quickly at the squeal of four small girls and the pounding of small feet coming through the house from the backyard.

"Violet!" Bo said looking to Kenzi for help.

"Crossley, Tiffany, Ava!" Kenzi said wagging her finger as the four small girls rounded the corner.

"No running in the house. I got a jumping house for a reason." Kenzi said sliding the glass door open and pointing. She looked over her daughter who was carrying a guilty expression, her dirty blonde hair hanging over her shoulders in waves and her gray blue eyes shining brightly, she was so beautiful

"Sorry." She said innocently. Kenzi smirked and shook her head and looked to Violet. She looked exactly like Bo, brown straight hair, high cheekbones, all around major cutie.

"Sorry." Violet smiled. She turned her head to Tiffany, Amelia's youngest daughter who was all green eyes and red hair like her father. And then there was Ava, Hale's little girl. Her soft caramel skin was a wonderful color that went perfectly with her wavy black hair and big huge brown eyes. They both quickly apologized and Violet grabbed Crossley's hand who grabbed Tiffany's who grabbed Ava's and they ran out into the backyard.

"Silly silly girls." Bo chuckled. Lauren came walking into the room carrying the small infant boy in her arms.

"Hey there little man." Bo said turning to her son.

"Is he sleeping through the night yet?" Kenzi asked patting Lauren's arm. She carried a sleepy expression and gave a small smile.

"Almost, he wakes at just about three every morning." Lauren chuckled. Kenzi laughed and nodded.

"So what about you Kenz? How many more do you and Dyson want?" Lauren asked rocking Luke in her arms.

"One more, just one and we are done." Kenzi laughed.

"What does he want?" Bo asked as she finished the cake and tossed the spoon into the sink.

"Another girl." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Caleb and Carson not working out?" Amelia said walking into the kitchen. Kenzi laughed.

"I love my boys, they are my babies, Crossley is such a daddy's girl though. Caleb is in that 'mom and dad suck' phase I guess. He just hit twelve and sometimes I think he's like fifteen." Kenzi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"He'll get over it. He loves you, trust me." Amelia said poking Kenzi.

"Ava is all over Hale all the time; I swear sometimes I think she doesn't even like me." Victoria, Hale's wife said coming into the room.

"Ah, I think the same thing about Crossley all the time. It's just that Daddy's girl mentality." Kenzi laughed. Victoria nodded and plopped down next to Kenzi.

"Alright momma let me have him, you go get a shower. I know you've been dying to get one since this morning." Bo said holding her arms out. Lauren nodded and handed over their son to Bo. She took him in her arms and cooed to him softly. Kenzi peeked out the sliding glass door and into the backyard where the men looked like a bunch of children as they played with the children. Violet, Crossley, and Ava were making rounds around Hale giggling madly. Dyson and Caleb were tossing the football and having some kind of conversation, and Kayla and Tiffany, Amelia's girl's were taking advice from Trick on how to properly eat a piece of chicken apparently. The crying coming from the baby monitor caused Kenzi to chuckle and head back toward her youngest child's room.

"Hey there buddy." Kenzi said reaching down and lifting Carson into her arms.

"What's up little guy, whatcha crying for?" Kenzi said rocking him gently. Kenzi laughed at how her life had turned out. She had three kids, how hard was that to believe? Caleb was twelve, Crossley was two, and Carson was three months. She smiled to herself and carried her son into the kitchen where she grabbed up his bottle and he took it greedily. She pushed open the back door with her foot and called out.

"Gather them up Dyson!" she said. He turned and nodded to her as the men began gathering the children to the table. The shower turned off and Kenzi knew Lauren would be out in a few moments, she rarely used the hair dryer, so all she had to do was slip on her clothes. Kenzi gently rocked Carson as he finished his bottle. She sat it down just as Lauren came around the corner.

"Ready babe?" Bo asked as they shared a quick peck. Lauren nodded and took Luke from Bo's arms and then Bo turned and grabbed up the cake. They headed out the back door and both Violet and Crossley started getting excited as they approached with the cake. Bo sat it down in front of the birthday girl's. They didn't have the same birthdays but they were awfully close in age so they celebrated their birthdays together. Dyson smiled and wrapped his arm around Kenzi pulling her close as she approached.

"Hey there little guy." Dyson said wiggling his finger at him.

"Say hey daddy." Kenzi said as the small boy opened his eyes. Caleb tried to be slick and slide past Kenzi but she reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him under her arm and kissing his head. He was very close to reaching her height.

"Mom." He mumbled.

"You know you like it." Kenzi chuckled. He smiled to her and slung his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Only sometimes, and never in front of my friends." He pointed. She chuckled as he walked away to sit next to his little sister.

"Alright, here we go!" Trick said.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Crossley and Violet! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in unison. The girl's giggled wildly and blew out their candles as everyone clapped.

Kenzi sat curled under Dyson's arm on the sofa later that night, his fingers gently stroking her shoulder. Bo and Lauren sat on the couch across from them, Lauren rocking Luke as he slept, Bo stroking Lauren's back. Hale sat across from them with Victoria sitting on the floor in between his legs as he gave her a gentle massage, Amelia and her husband sat curled in the floor rambling on about some Fae that came into the Dal the night before. Kenzi glanced over to Trick who was chatting with Caleb about something Kenzi couldn't really make out. And the girls, well they were all passed out on top of each other on the floor.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kenzi asked with a chuckle.

"Birthday parties are always a blast." Bo smirked.

"How many do we have now?" Trick asked coming over. Kenzi laughed and sat up holding her hands up.

"Bo and Lauren have Violet and Luke. Victoria and Hale have Ava, Amelia and Dave have Tiffany and Kayla. Dyson and I have Caleb, Crossley, and Carson. So eight kiddies." Kenzi said smiling.

"Damn, that's hard to believe that twelve years ago, you and I were only friends." Dyson said running a hand over her back. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"Very true." She said.

"It is about time for us to head home." Bo said smiling and standing up.

"Agreed, it has been a long day." Amelia said standing.

"Exactly my sentiments." Hale said standing with Victoria.

"Alright, we'll help you guys out." Kenzi said standing Dyson behind her. Hale lifted a sleeping Ava off the floor and she immediately curled around him, Bo did the same with Violet, and Amelia grabbed up Tiffany while Dave got Kayla. They looked like a walking caravan coming out the door, nearly everyone carrying a sleeping child. Caleb and Trick followed helping out to open doors and help strap children in. Goodbye hugs and kisses were given, even though they would see each other tomorrow. Trick said goodbye as well and Dyson looped an arm around both Kenzi and Caleb as they headed back into the house. Crossley was dead to the world as Dyson lifted her into his arms. Kenzi gave her a kiss on the head before Dyson carried her off to her room.

"Night mom." Caleb said.

"Night baby, I love you." Kenzi smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

"Night dad, Love you!" Caleb called.

"Love you too son!" Dyson called back. Caleb went into his room and closed the door. Kenzi smiled and turned the lights off before going into Carson's room and checking on him. He was deep asleep so she headed across the hall into her and Dyson's room. Dyson was already there, stripping off his clothes.

"You guys did a great job with the party." He smiled and pulled the covers back as Kenzi stripped off her clothes.

"Thank you baby." She smiled and they both crawled into the bed. He pulled Kenzi into his chest and laid a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Goodnight baby." She said.

"I love you." He said against her mouth.

"I love you too." She returned.

**A/N: Ok so let me explain a few things. The name for their daughter is a very old family name of mine and it is very special to me. It is also my niece's name. Everyone in my family tries to incorporate Crossley into their children's names some way somehow. That is why I named her Crossley. Also when I decided to name her Crossley I noticed that I had a C theme going so when I decided to give them another baby, I had to keep it up! Once again thank you all so very much for reading and supporting. LOADS AND LOADS OF LURVE!**


End file.
